Crossing Boundaries
by it's a placeholder
Summary: Two roommates. Five meddling best friends. One movie night that changes everything. Will these two ever get past the boundaries they've had up for so long and admit their true feelings for each other? Slight OOC. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns. She is the barbie and I am the mere child who dresses her up and takes her on dates with Ken. Or something like that.**

**This story kicked my butt to China. It was effortless to write. When I had to save it though - that was a whole other story. One that I would not like to repeat. Exiting off browsers, accidentally closing the tab, the computer dying, getting logged out when I'm saving it. It was like I wanted to write the story but the story did not want to be written. Well to bad it's finished so ha.**

**P.S - I am beta-less (kind of, I guess) so don't grill me if the grammar isn't perfect. There is no such thing as perfection anyway, it's just a made up word your parents tell you so you'll do better in school and clean your room once in a while. Moving on . . .  
**

* * *

"You left your undies on the floor again."

"Oops, my bad."

"You want to pick it up maybe?"

"No. Not really. Can you do it for me?"

"Do I look like a maid to you?"

"You can be anything you want to princess. You can even be a maid if you want. Maybe we can get you 'lil male maid uniform. Oh! I can be your horny employer and 'cause I pay you I can flirt and stare unabashedly at you until you give in to my irresistible charm. Then we can have hot sex on the kitchen counter!"

"Have you been inhaling illegal chemicals in Liz's lab again?"

Now if I wasn't doped up on loopy chemicals I might have the decency to look a bit ashamed. But I was so I didn't.

"Well we needed to talk and I couldn't talk with the mask on, therefore ruining the whole purpose of me being there so I took it off." I shrugged like it was completely normal to expose myself to chemicals that may or may not have long lasting, damaging effects on my brain. Sadly, it was a completely normal occurrence for me.

"What are the effects?" Zach sighed giving me a disapproving look as he crossed his arms then leaned against the door frame.

"I have no idea but it's like I'm floating on a fucking cloud!" I giggled happily smiling like a lunatic. Zach responded with a blank look. He was not amused. _Fun sucker._

We both decided to enter a staring competition at that moment. It ended eight seconds later after a very boring eye conversation that went like this.

_This is not funny._

_You're not being fun._

_Cammie can you be serious for a second before I have a fucking aneurysm._

_You're no fun you bitch.  
_

"It was a multi-purpose prototype, completely harmless. She said the worst that might happen would be that I get a few dizzy spells. So stop being such a worry wart _Mom,_ " I teased, ruffling his hair that was way to pretty and soft for a boy. I always told him he should've been a hair model instead of a spy. He'd make millions with that gorgeous, unruly mop of his.

I plopped down on the couch and pulled off the death-trap shoes before flinging them next to the coffee table. My feet decided that they needed to tell me how much of a terrible person I was and promptly cursed me into oblivion for putting them through hell. They then thanked me for not letting them suffocate and turn blue. Can you say bi-polar? I can,_ bi-polar_.

Even though the shoes were evil and made my feet hate me, they were still freaking expensive and I felt bad for treating them like a pair of flip flops that you get for two dollars on the boardwalk, so I got up and rested them back on their soles softly then patted them gently.

I'm petting my shoes. My sanity has now left the building, he shall be missed dearly.

"Do the two of you need a moment? Because I can leave if you want?" I looked up at Zach who was giving me his signature smirk as he searched through our movie collection.

"I'm sensing some hostility here. Green is definitely not your colour Goode." That was a complete lie actually green actually looks really good on him since it compliments his skin tone and brings out the colours in his eyes. Note to self, spend less time with Macey.

"Funny," he deadpanned looking at me with a blank face. I huffed lifting myself from the couch as my feet protested to being used once more. Suck it up bitches, you're there for a reason.

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower and change okay?" Zach grunted in response. I rolled my eyes at his caveman antics. "It's my pick tonight by the way," I called as I sprinted towards the bathroom, trying to avoid contact with the cold hardwood floors as much as possible.

I heard him groan from behind me and I couldn't help the mischievous smile that crept across my face. "Please don't, please don't, please don't ..." he chanted desperately which just made me smile even more.

"We're watching P.S I Love You," I sang tossing my head over my shoulder to see him looking at me pleadingly. "Don't look at me like that mister!" I admonished.

"You made me watch the Bourne Triology last week. Again. For the seventh time. We're watching the P.S I Love You , end of discussion." I shut the bathroom door and turned out the shower effectively tuning out Zach's pleading.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I sniffled trying to inconspicuously wipe my eyes. Thirty minutes into the movie and I was looking worse for wear. Sloppy ponytail, big sweater, a pair of shorts and mismatched socks, now to top it off I had red eyes and tear tracks. Joy to the world.

Zach simply handed me the box of Kleenex tissues on the coffee table that he brought out before the movie started. It's not my fault P.S I Love You makes the tears come down like a thunderstorm in August.

"Thank you," I breathed before attacking the tissue with the mere force of my runny nose.

"Real attractive Morgan."

I glared, he smirked.

"Shut up Goode," I kicked him in his chest with my foot that was currently comfortably residing in his lap. "Plus I saw you wipe away that tear so you better - Don't give me that look!" I scolded, my eyes closing into slits, as he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"It's okay Zachy, everyone cries watching this. Even a big, strong, macho man like yourself," I giggled at the annoyed look on his face. "I did not cry," Zach stated crossing his arms defiantly. Such a child.

"Whatever you say," I snorted. "Cry baby," I mumbled under my breath covering it up with a cough. Zach's head whipped in my direction as he sat up straighter forcing me to take my feet of his comfy lap.

"What did you just say?"

I had to hold in a laugh at the expression on his face. This was his so called 'threatening' look which reduces anyone who is faced with it into a shaking puddle of frantic nerves. I obviously was not everybody.

Although he may come off as a cocky asshole whose smirk should just be implanted permanently into his face because he does it so much, I know the real Zach. The funny, sweet, caring guy who I love to death.

"You know that look doesn't affect me," I stated plainly giving him a you-should-know-better look. Zach sighed in defeat but he didn't stop looking at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The seconds went by but he continued to stare at me. I'm pretty sure my face was looking rather WTF-ish at the moment. Why was he staring me like that?

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Well mouth obviously wanted to say something before brain could comprehend what was happening. Sneak bastard that mouth is.

Zach merely gave me a small smirk before leaning in close to me forcing me to lay back against he couch arm as he hovered above me. "I heard that," he whispered his face mere inches away from mine. I gulped and I was pretty sure he heard it from the way his eyebrow quirked and his smirk widened, just a tad.

"Heard what?" I asked feigning innocent as I stared up at him from underneath my eyelashes and unleashed the monster that was my puppy-dog face. It makes other bend to my will and do whatever I ask of them. It's evil I tell you. Pure, unaltered evil.

But obviously, Zach got his puddy-dog eyes vaccination shot - because it was like he was freaking immune to it the way he was acting, simply chuckling at the adorableness I was sending off in waves.

"Don't play that game with me Cam, cause we both know who'd win."

Okay people, let's get this straight, if there was a contest for Most Goo-Inducing Eyes In The History of Goo-Inducing Eyes, Zach would take home the trophy without a doubt. The way his dark eyes were staring down at me had my girly parts getting geared up for a road trip to cross the borderline of this friendship. But then again Zach and I never had a normal relationship.

We're best friends of course, but that was the title for all intents and purposes. The bond that we shared went so much deeper than the term 'best friends'. Some say we're a couple, some say we're friends. We say we're just Zach and Cammie. To outsiders trying to understand us, they'd say we have the most complicated relationship. To us it's simple. It's me and him, two people who care deeply for each other to the point where we'd put ourselves in danger if it meant protecting the other. We were almost completely co-dependent on each other which was very unhealthy for the lifestyle we lived.

As a spy, the first thing you learn is trust no one. Don't get too close, don't rely on someone else, all you have is yourself and that's all you need to survive in this playing field. But of course, rules were meant to be broken. And Zach and I broke that rule a long time ago.

We needed each other, that much was obvious. If one of us wasn't on a mission, then you can bet your bottom's dollar that we're together. And when the time came for one of us to go report to duty, it was always hard to let the other go. If it was my choice, I would have him safely locked up in our apartment, away from danger with the most advanced technology known to aliens, because it's a fact that aliens are much more technologically advanced than humans, even if they didn't exist.

But when the time came, we had to let each other go. It was our duty. An unspoken promise, that was uttered when we took up these jobs. This career wasn't one that you get to pay the bills, it's one you get to protect those you loved, to keep them out of harms way. Even if it meant that we had to leave behind normal lives. We live to protect and that's what comes first always. But then sometimes life happens. Spies trade in their guns for rings, their Napotine patches for baby strollers and risking their lives for endangering their hearts.

It's always happening in the spy world, but with Zach and I it was different. We didn't fall in love, we merely fell into each other. I need him as much as he needs me. For something to happen to him, well, whoever hurt him would have a pissed off woman, hell bent on killing their stupid asses for ever hurting her Zach.

Yes, you heard right, her Zach, because he is _my _Zach. When it's just the two of us, there's no titles or anything, I'm merely his Cammie and he's my Zach. As I said before, it's just how we did it.

But every since Zach had gotten back from his six month mission, there had been a tension between us that wasn't there before. The moment he stepped through the door I basically threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm pretty sure I resembled a big city fashionista who just found the last pair of this season's Manolo Blahniks while they were on sale and pounced on them.

Being in his arms, inhaling his scent, just having him _here_, I felt whole again. It felt like a piece of me was back, that emotion I felt when it was gone completely disappeared and I couldn't even remember what it was like being without him in the first place. And I didn't want to remember what it felt like because all that mattered was that he was there, in the flesh, holding me and I was home.

After that we were inseparable, we wouldn't leave each others sides unless it was a hundred and ten percent necessary. Changes started to take place, albeit small ones. Friendly touches turned into soft caresses. Quick glances lead to lingering stares. Teasing banter now had the slight undertone of innuendos and flirty jokes. Our relationship was starting to confuse me and I was honestly starting to wonder where we stood these days. We were crossing boundary lines into territories foreign to us and the levels of attraction I was starting to have for Zach were getting a bit . . . overwhelming.

I've always found Zach attractive, I mean the first day I saw him I wanted to jump him and ask him if I could have his babies. Then he opened his mouth and it was like 'Hold up. Never mind' After that every time we would talk I would end up frustrated, annoyed and a bit hot and bothered. If there was one Zachary Goode was a professional at, it was making me think like never before.

He always had to get the last word in the conversation and most of the time his fleeting remark was vague and cryptic, keeping me up at night, tossing and turns tying to make sense of what he said. He was so obvious yet so mysterious at the same time, and I was just itching to try to solve the puzzle that was Zachary Goode.

And what I found was more than I had ever expected. In the span on two months, we had gone from strangers to knowing each other like the back of our hands. I even knew the back of his hand. There was so much we had in common, yet we were so different at the same time. Where I was reserved, he was outspoken. I liked white bread, he liked whole wheat. He was a morning person, I was the freaking Grouch who stole coffee on the morning.

But if you looked closer, you could see the similarities. We were both fiercely loyal to our friends, we both ate cereal without milk because the texture is so much better when it's not wet and soggy. And we both had an undying love for MnMs that no one would understand.

He was my person.

He was also a guy. A very hot guy. A very hot guy, also known was my person, who was hovering above me with his lips that were right there in front of mine. Centimeters. Away.

The lady parts were gearing themselves into overdrive, throwing caution to the wind as they sped towards the borderline like cops were chasing them from behind. My brain was screaming at me to stop, my body was shouting at me to go full speed ahead and my heart was too busy beating fast and acknowledging the fact that Zach was there, in my face, with his pretty lips. And they were looking soft. Can you say yum? I can, _Yum_.

"Zach," I whispered staring up at his smoldering eyes. Those dark, hypnotic orbs that made my girly bits do the jingle hop when it wasn't even Christmas. He pressed mr closer down into the couch and leaned his face in nearer to mine. My breaths were coming out in slow, shallow pants. I was obviously having some respiratory malfunctions and try as I may, I couldn't blame it on pollution or second hand smoke or any other excuse like that.

It was only Zach who had this affect on me. He left me breathless without even doing anything, he just had to stand there and stare off into the distance and I would be drooling and reduced to goo. Now that he was doing something, it was like I ran a 5K without water, non-stop. It was the eyes I tell you, it was always the eyes.

"Yes?" he answered slowly nuzzling his nose with mine. I sucked in a short breath from the intimate gesture. We had always given each other Eskimo kisses but this time the circumstances were substantially different.

"Breathe Cammie," he said into my ear, the feeling of his breath sending tingles down my spines. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, sucking the air in greedily as it filled my lings. He chuckled at me causing me to flush underneath him. I felt the strange urge to bury myself into a hole and never come out again. This was something foreign to me, as I never felt the need to hide from Zach.

"Don't be embarrassed," he mumbled quietly brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Damn him, he reads my body's reactions like a freaking child's book. It was small touches like these that sent my heart racing at top speed and the butterflies in my stomach to go frantic, trying to migrate from the stomach to god know's where.

"Zach." Oh god, was that a whimper? Please tell me I did not just whimper. Judging from the look in Zach eyes as they darkened I was forced to accept that I had in fact just whimpered. And it turned him on. So putting that in my arsenal for later use.

Well if we aren't getting ahead with ourselves, who says there will be a need for later use? Who says that this won't just be a one time thing and it will be awkward tomorrow and we're gonna have to shove it down into our repressed memories and vow to never speak again - Mr. Logic aruged.

Just enjoy this dammit - a message from the workers _down there._

And I did. I reveled in the feel of him laying pressed against me. The way his his fingers lingered on the side of my face, sending my nerve endings into a tizzy. He definitely had some magic finger business going on there.

Then just when I thought I was going to spontaneously combust, his lips pressed over mine softly. So softly that if every nerve in my body wasn't fully alert right now, I might just not have felt the sensation. But I did and it was heavenly. Like warm sunshine on your skin after a rainy day. Or something along those lines that made your toes curl and your mind go blank and made you feel like you were floating on a cloud wrapped in a warmth known as Zach.

It was unexplainable - the emotions whirling throughout my body. I felt conflicted on one side but on the other hand I felt like I was in complete and total bliss. And when his lips landed on mine again, more forcefully this time, I was a more than willing participant.

Of course fate has its own plans and decided that a two second kiss would be it because the phone started to ring. The trance-like state we were in was broken and reality came crashing back down on us. His magic fingers moved away as did his lips and I felt to cry from the loss. They were both so nice. I now hate telephones with the fiery, burning passion of a thousand suns.

The ringing continued but neither of us moved from our positions. We stared at each other confused, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened between us. The ringing stopped and a mechanical beep resounded through the room from the speakers.

'Cameron Ann Morgan," a British accent uttered angrily from the receiver. "You missed our coffee date missy and you had better have a bloody good reason for this. And I know you're there with Zach so pick up the phone now or else - "

I sped towards the phone, stumbling in my haste to reach to. Grabbing the house phone I pushed the 'Talk' button effectively cutting out Bex's rant. "I'm here, I'm here," I said breathlessly, panting into the speaker.

"Did you just run a marathon or something?"

"Or something," I muttered darkly. I heard Bex make a clicking sound and I cut her off once more. "Hold on a sec."

Pressing a phone to the speaker I looked at Zach who was looking at me with the same expression as before. I blushed under his gaze and looked away awkwardly before forcing my eyes to focus on him.

"I'm just gonna take this to my room kay?" I sped off without waiting for a response shutting the door behind me. I slid down against it putting the phone - where I could hear Bex babbling about not paying attention to her- back to my ear.

"Bex?" I asked. She immediately stopped talking I'm guessing from the tone of my voice. Pure panic sure does make people listen.

"What's wrong Cam?" I smiled as I detected the worry in her tone, but not for long. There was a silent pause on the phone as I tried to find a way to say this to her without having her freak out on me.

"Cammie what's the bloody problem? I swear if you don't - "

"Zach and I kissed," I rushed out waiting her response with bated breath.

Bex didn't respond though. It was as if she had put me on mute and there was nothing but silence from the other end. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, she beat me to it.

"Get your arse over here right now or I swear I'll call reinforcements."

I was out the door rushing past Zach - still sitting on the couch now watching the last scenes from our long forgotten movies - telling him where I was going, quicker than you could say kosher.

* * *

**And there you have it. Now before I do anything else, let me say this is not a story. It's a mini-shot-story. Yup. Less than six chapters and this whole thing's gonna be resolved. I feel it in my bones it won't be longer than that. **

**Leave me some love. Tell what you're thinking. Give me some advice. Do what you want. Shake what your momma gave you . . . Too far? Thought so too.**

**Updates are few and far. Sometimes they may come right away. Spontaneity is key. Patience is a virtue. **

**And just cause I'm feeling the love right now , here's a lil sumin sumin from the next chapter.**

"You can't lie to me Cammie. I know you better than anyone else in this entire world, so just say what you're really feeling before I have to make you tell me," he told me seriously looking at me with his Immediate Goo Pile eyes. Every step he took forward, I would take one back until I felt the hard counter hit against my lower back. And then I was trapped.

**Rawr - kitchen scenes are the bomb. Tell me what's going through those minds.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yo no owno thiso. I don't speak Spanish well either.**

**I got a chapter out in less that a week? Go me! And go you guys cause yall just like made my bun buns hop happily on my seat from all the lovin' I was getting. That sounded very wrong. **

**Go read the chapter now please.**

* * *

**CPOV**

I had only knocked on the door once before it was flung open and a head of dark unruly hair flew out of the door looking around wildly. "Bex?" I asked looking at her worriedly.

Her head snapped up to me and then she pulled me into her apartment. I was attempting to ask her what the hell was wrong with her but the sudden movement caused me to let out a sound which went a bit like this, "Whamelragghh"

This is blasphemy I tell you. I'm being manhandled by my best friend. That is a big no-no in the book of friendship. Obviously my dear friend has a copy of the new revised edition.

Bex pushed me hurriedly towards her couch then basically threw me down before frantically rushing back to the door putting all the locks in their respective places.

She leaned against the door and sighed before looking over at me plastering the biggest fake ass smile ever. I'm pretty sure I was looking at her like she was a flying saucer who just landed in front of me playing obnoxious rap music at full volume while screaming 'Look at me! Look at me!

"Don't ask," she muttered darkly as I opened my mouth to do exactly that. Clearing her throat awkwardly she scampered over to me flopping herself onto the couch.

"So …spill," she said simply. Where did all her manners go?

Grace would be so ashamed to see her acting like this. Along with her psychotic behavior I was honestly wondering if I need to call 1-800-CRAZY-PPL to come pick her up.

"What the fuck Baxter? What's with shady behavior and unnecessary manhandling?"

Bex rolled her eyes at me, huffing while putting her gorgeous hair into a sloppy bun resting at the top of her head.

She didn't even brush it and it still looks nicer than mine. Not fair.

Letting her hands fall to her lap with a 'smack she replied, "I'm kind of expecting someone else who I'm avoiding at the moment."

"Uh-huh." She's gone loony. My best friend is certifiably insane. I always knew this moment would come.

"But anyway what's the deal with you and Zach?"

"Huh well ... you see," I laughed nervously ducking my head down and rubbing my neck.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She punctuated each 'Tell me' with a slap on my thing. Did that fat just jiggle? Oh hell no. I cannot deal with this right now! It was all that Chinese we'd been ordering lately. I knew when Confucius said '_Be careful of what heads to the southern lands_' I should have paid attention.

"Stop abusing me first!" I scolded her. Bex made a face at me before turning serious. I sighed, crossing my legs.

I started to chew on my bottom lip, a nervous habit that only came out during very stressful situations. I finally stopped doing it after a very tedious lip biting session that forced me to buy a whole pack of Chap Stick. But obvious it has started again.

Damn you Zach. You make my life complicated with your complicating of situations that should not be complicated.

"Well it you see – wait a minute there." I got off the couch slowly walking towards the lamp in the corner of the living room suspiciously. My eyes widened when I saw what was delicately hanging off of Bex's lamp shade.

"What is this interesting piece of evidence here Miss Baxter?" I asked with a smirk, turning around to face her holding up a blue pair of boxers.

Now in all my time of knowing her, I can honestly say I have never seen Rebecca Baxter blush. She was born without the emotion known as embarrassment. She's just shameless in everything that she does.

But this certain situation had her blushing all the way from her neck. An over-joyous feeling settled over me. I finally have ammo to embarrass her with for the rest of her life. My insides were crying with happiness. This was certainly a moment to be remembered forever.

Okay moment's over.

"They're nothing," she cried trying to snatch the incriminating evidence from my hands. I dodged her and jumped onto the couch fighting her off with my free hand as she tried to grab the boxers to no avail. Poor girl.

During our very lame fight scene, Bex managed to slap me in the face while she flailed. That was just not acceptable.

"Okay stop!" I shouted fed-up with the madness that was occurring.

"Tell me whose own it is and no one gets hurt," I said in a low voice giving her my menacing look that I reserved for questioning criminals. Fornication is a crime in some countries you know. Of course those countries also have no electricity and the only form of transport is a four legged animal.

Bex's eyes narrowed into slits and in any other situation I'd be terrified and off running trying to catch a plane to Switzerland or any other faraway place where I could lay low, change my name and work in a fishers' market. But I was holding the pants in this house – pun intended.

"Yo Momma's."

I gasped switching the menacing to angry. That was low Baxter. Like a thousand feet under the sea low. "I know you did not just bring my mother into this."

The girl had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Just tell whose own it is!" I shouted over her laughing. This was starting to get tiring. I already knew who the suspect was, I just wanted her to say it for herself.

"Never!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?" I asked going with the nice girl act.

"Nope."

_Damn._

"Does he work with us?" I tried again.

"How do you know it's not my Dad's own or something huh?" Bex asked saucily giving me a defiant smirk.

I gave her a long hard stare before letting shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly. "Well by Dad if you meant Papa Grant then okay," I replied innocently.

Bex's face turned an unflattering shade of blue at that moment. Awe, she's embarrassed, how cute.

"So obviously 'nothing's going on' means I'm having sex with the guy I hate." I told her putting my hands on my hips.

Bex let out a frustrated screech before plopping herself onto the couch, the momentum of the movement causing me to almost lose my balance. I flailed around, arms flapping wildly, looking like the distant cousin of a crazy, angry chicken/duck cross breed all while Bex remained oblivious to me.

"Nothing is going on. And I am not admitting to anything but you should know that I do still hate him."

I regained my balance then shaking my head in disappointment, glaring down at her head. They would never learn would they?

"This would all be much simpler if you guys just admitted you liked each other and then you wouldn't have to sneak around to have sex," I told her adding a 'Duh' at the end to enhance my point.

"But we don't like each other."

"Of course you don't."

Grant and Bex have told us countless times that they 'don't have feelings for each other' and are 'just friends'. Please refer to quotations marks for lies and bullshit.

Denial, it ain't just a river in Egypt. It's Bex and Grant's life. If you put flashing neon sign in front of them, it wouldn't help one bit. We should know. We tried it already, minus the flashing neon lights.

It was a fluorescent green Post-it though. Liz, Macey and I came up with an ingenious plan to make them finally admit their true feelings. We stole Grant's Xbox and placed a cute little post-it on his desk that said '_Tell Bex you like her or you'll never see your beloved Xbox again. P.S - we stole your stupid COD game too.'_

Bex was a bit harder to steal from. So we had to take very drastic measures to get what we wanted, for their benefit of course. So we may or may not have updated her health documents and said she had a temporary but severe disease that didn't allow her to do any strenuous physical activity until the symptoms subsided.

We also may or may not have left the document on the Director's secretary's desk for him to see.

She was horrified when she was notified that due to her health problem she wouldn't be able to go a highly classified mission taking place in Istanbul. It would have worked if they didn't find out it was us and threatened to tell Tina Walters, a.k.a - the number one gossip on the face of the continent, about all our drunken encounters. Including one involving a leopard print bra, a gay transvestite, two parrots and zoo.

We don't speak of that night.

"Didn't you come here to talk about _your _problems?" Trying to change the topic now Bex, smart move. But we will continue this later.

"We kissed," I offered with an innocent shrug of my shoulders, letting my hair fall into my face to block the involuntary blush that had appeared.

Even simply thinking of the way his lips brushed against mine in the simples caress had me blushing. And spouting poetry.

_Rose are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_This is useless,_

_I freaking hate you Zachary Goode._

"I know that you priss! I want details! Was it good? Did he slip you the tongue? Zach seems like the secretly passionate type you know so it wouldn't be surprising if you both got carried away and -"

"Bex!" I exclaimed embarrassedly causing her to stop in the middle of her rant. Slip the tongue? What was she, twelve?

"Sorry sorry!" she apologized raising her hands in defense.

Psh, like I would try to attack crazy people anyway.

"It's just… I don't know what to do anymore. This is all so confusing. It's like one moment we're normal cracking jokes and talking shit and then BAM! He's looking at me all my mysteriously like I'm some puzzle and I want to jump him."

Bex nodded her head and hmm-ed, staring at me with calculating eyes.

"This would be much simpler if you guys just admitted you liked each other," she mocked. Then she laughed at herself because she thinks she's just the funniest person in the world.

"Bex," I groaned. "Be serious, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well obviously both of you guys have some bloody strong sexual tension going on – anyone within a ten mile radius can tell. It's like radioactive, it comes off if waves and just pulsates throughout the air."

"But…"

"But nothing! You need to move your little arse back to your apartment and talk with Zach. It's all very simple," she explained like I was a little child which I wasn't.

"I don't want to!" I whined like said child. Eh, hypocrisy is in style.

"Too bad! Get out of house and talk to him."

"No," I crossed my arms defiantly.

Bex frowned at me and there was a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before.

Hello? Anyone have an extinguisher?

"I am not -" I started to say but was cut off by a loud banging on her door. I raised an eyebrow at Bex whose calm façade from earlier completely disappeared leaving pure panic in its wake. The banging continued louder until a very familiar voice shouted, "Open the door Baxter!"

Knowing exactly who was at the door sent me into a fit of giggles. The look of Bex's face didn't help either.

"You wanna get that?" I asked through laughs.

"No," she stated evenly glaring at the door. Maybe if she tries hard enough, she can make him disappear with her amazing eye powers.

"Baxter!"

"Bex," I insisted.

"No."

"BAXTER!"

"He seems angry," I stated looking at the door.

"Yup."

The banging continued for another ten seconds then colourful word started to fly. "Okay I'm leaving now, thanks for the advice that I won't be taking," I told her getting off the couch and walking towards the shaking door.

I pulled it open revealing a very pissed off – but still deliciously hot- looking Grant. His hair was a mess, his lips set in a hard line and he was red in the face.

"Hi Grant," I smiled stepping around him as he turned to the side. "Bye Grant," I wiggled my fingers at him. The anger dissipated into confusion. Poor guy.

The last thing I heard before stepping into the elevator was a deep voice threatening, "You're in so much trouble" then a door slamming closed. I chuckled imagining the look on Bex's face when she would see Grant standing in her living room. I frowned after that though.

She always did get the hot, angry sex.

* * *

When I arrived back at the scene of the crime a half hour later, there were no signs of the assailant. The victim i.e. – Me, took cover in her room, refusing to come out or acknowledge when the front door opened signaling the arrival of one Zach Goode.

Did I mention I didn't come out to eat either?

Trying to avoid someone you live with is a very complicated task. If you wait until 3 AM to sneak out and grab a bowl of cereal, chances are you won't be seen.

* * *

The morning after the incident was ... interesting for the most part. It doesn't matter if I hate mornings with a passion and Zach can't sleep past six. We wake up the same time and take the same car to work.

Now add in our little predicament and you have a recipe for awkwardness of epic proportions.

Through bleary eyes I half walked half dragged myself to the bathroom. My still now processing mind, did not pick up that the bathroom was occupado. So when I went to turn the knob, the door was already being opened by its occupant.

If it's one thing I've learnt in my lifetime, it's that Zach is undeniably attractive. But a wet, glistening Zach. Now that is just irresistable. And put him in nothing but a towel...

Those parental units did a hell of a good job with this one.

Look away from the abs Cammie. Look away from - oh look, a droplet's making it's down his stomach towards the promise land. And down it goes under the towel.

Then I realized I was staring at Zach's towel which was hanging precariously low on his hips showing off that little 'V' pointing towards his promise land. So because I am a decent human being I looked away. Very very slowly.

Like snail pace slow.

Like slower than a snail slow.

Can I lick your abs?

"Hi," I squeaked forcing myself to look up at his face.

Not much better, his normally dark hair appeared black with the water and it hung down into his eyes which were doing their goo-inducing thing. Add on the sexy smirk and ... it was just too much for me. I honestly felt like I was going to explode. Or jump his bones. One of them.

"Morning," Zach replied raising an amused eyebrow at me. Oh he so knew I was checking him out. This is bad. Very bad.

Insert embarrassed face here.

"I'm just gonna..." I made some weird hand motion towards the bathroom. "Yeah."

I squeezed passed him and shut the door leaning back against it. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Then I breathed in.

"Holy shit."

It smelt like Zach, multiplied by a hundred billion. His scent was just everywhere and I just barely held back the urge to inhale it all in like a search dog.

Did I ever mention Zach smells edible?

No? Okay, well yeah, Zach smells edible.

"Cold shower, cold shower," I chanted stripping down to my birthday suit. Stepping into the shower I turned the cold knob on full blast.

Yep, cold showers definitely get rid any lingering thoughts about your best friend slash roommate who you almost kind of sort of kissed the day before. It also helps to test your vocal chords.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on a stool pushing around my milk-less cereal with my spoon absentmindedly. A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and an instant shiver ran down my spine.

Welcome back butterflies. I hate you all.

Turning my head I found a concerned Zach. "You okay?" he asked.

Oh just peachy. I think I have feelings for you. My nose is all fucked up with your scent that I want to bottle and sniff like coke. I have butterflies that are driving me crazy and I can't eat because of them!

"Yep," I forced a smile. Standing up I rushed to wards the garbage dumping my uneaten cereal into it and placing my bowl on the counter. Yes I know, starving people in the world and all that. I'll eat two bowls to make up for it next time.

"Cammie." Oh he's using the reprimanding tone.

"Yes Zach," I called sweetly turning around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted annoyed that he kept pestering me about this. I tried to hurry past him but he grabbed my upper arm and brought me right in front of him. I shrugged my arm from his grasp and crossed it staring up at him irritatedly.

"You can't lie to me Cammie. I know you better than anyone else in this entire world, so just say what you're really feeling before I have to make you tell me," he told me seriously looking at me with his Immediate Goo Pile eyes. Every step he took forward, I would take one back until I felt the hard counter hit against my lower back. And then I was trapped.

Dammit.

"Look Zach I'm fine okay. Can we get to work?" I snapped.

He stared me down with simmering eyes before sighing. "Fine." And turned around on his heel. His shoulders were still tensed and I could feel the frustration coming off him in waves.

Despite the guilt for lying to him, I was mostly relieved. I just needed time to think this all over before saying anything. He deserved the complete truth, and I wasn't risking telling him what I was feeling when even_ I_ didn't really know what was going on with me.

The silence was killing me. Stabbing me. Murdering me. Whichever one it was, it was killing me.

Zach and I have always had this comfortable silence between us when we weren't talking or bickering. That comfortable silence? Mmm not so comfortable anymore.

So I did what any normal person stuck in this situation would do. I talked.

"Nice weather we're having."

Hey, we all have to start somewhere.

"Mhmm." Was all he said. Internally, I groaned. He was still angry with me.

"No rain for the whole week," I tried again.

"Nice."

Silence.

Shit.

I hate this.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later we pulled into the parking lot but neither of us moved. The quiet was stifling me and the pink elephant hanging over our heads didn't help one bit.

"Zach I think -" I started at the same time he says "We need to talk"

Oh _now_ he decides to talk.

"Sorry you first," he said.

That's right bitch, I'll go first and you can wait your turn.

"I just think -" I started but was cut off from a knocking on my window. I blinked twice then turned around to see who else but Bex waving her hands frantically motioning for me to get out the car.

What. The. Hell?

Does she have some freaky psychic ability to know just when to interrupt very important moments in my life?

I held up a finger at her then turned around to face Zach who was turning the ignition off. Dammit he was leaving.

"I'm sorry Zach." He smiled at me and shook his head. He ran his hands through his messy hair - was it insane I was jealous of his hand? - before replying. "It's okay we'll talk later."

I sighed in relief. "Later," I promised grabbing my bag and stepping out the car. I came face to face with the interrupter herself.

"What the hell Bex?" I was pissed. Like hell. I finally decide to take her advice and try to talk to him and she interrupts the moment it happens. Unbelievable.

"Cam..." she eyed me nervously and then I realized something was wrong. Bex's normally confident demeanor was completely gone. Her usually bright, shining eyes were clouded over with something entirely different. Fear.

There were bags under her eyes, her shoulders were slumped with defeat and she had her arms wrapped around herself, protecting herself. The crazy girl I was with from yesterday was gone leaving behind a shell of my best friend.

"What's wrong Bex?" I asked.

Bex swallowed before exhaling on a shaky breath. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. I sighed helplessly, pulling her into a hug. Her arms immediately wrapped around my waist tightly, her small body shaking.

"Bex what's wrong?" I asked again running my hand through her dark locks in a smoothing manner. She hugged me tighter before whispering into the air four words that would undoubtedly make our lives a whole lot more complicated.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Holy shit, doesn't even begin to cover it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it.**

**Okay so I took a little longer than usual to get this chapter out. What can I say? In the fight between School and me and I am being owned. I am it's bitch. But I got to update so yay. :)**

**This one gots a little (lot) less Zammie action so bear with me. And we will all be fine.**

* * *

In a desperate attempt to understand the induced mindfuck I was going through at the moment, I found the nearest possible empty room in the entire building where we could talk privately.

Now the kitchen is a place for gossip. Everything thinks it's the bathroom or the photocopy room but no. The bathroom is where you do your business and the photocopy room is where you photocopy. End of story.

But the kitchen, oh ho the kitchen is a magical land filled with stories and myths and rumors galore! Plus it has free coffee. So because we're bitches we locked the doors so no one could enter Gossipland.

Sorry to all you morning haters like myself who need their caffeine fix before even attempting to use their brains, there is a Starbucks down the road, I suggest you make the most of it.

So after screaming at all the angry kitchen-gossipers to go get some damn Starbucks and leave us alone, I made some tea for Bex and a very strong coffee for me.

I placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Bex on the small metal table she was sitting by. It's a proven fact that along with ice-cream, cheesy romance movies and the good old trash talking, tea is one of the top contenders of making you feel better.

"You okay?" I asked sliding into the chair opposite to her. She nodded her head silently, continuously staring at the table without blinking.

"How long has it been going on?" I asked knowing she would understand what I was talking about. A slight blush rose of her cheeks and I strongly resisted the urge to make fun of her.

Use the force Cammie.

Then again what do I even know about the force, I don't watch Star Wars.

Just don't tease her, this is not the time. Get the idea away from the brain.

Think of Zach in nothing but a towel.

Insert dreamy smile here.

I later noted that although talking to yourself may be entertaining, making faces while having a conversation with yourself will only lead others to believe you need to upgrade your wardrobe to lots of white straightjackets.

"Does he know?"

"No," she whispered quietly wrapping her hands around the mug. "I'm not even sure that I am."

British say what?

"How do you not know if you're pregnant?"

Isn't it kind of obvious, you get really bloated, swell like a whale, then push a human being out of a certain small space that should never be allowed to expand like that.

"I didn't take a test," Bex replied taking a sip of her tea, scrunching her face for a quick second before it went back to its blank state. I strongly, with great patience, held back the urge to snap at her.

Now Rebecca Baxter is one fickle daughter of a manwhore who likes her tea a certain way – you know cause she's _British_ and all – and I am one hundred percent sure that the damn tea was perfect.

One. Hundred. Percent.

And they say there's no such thing as perfection? Well they lied. Because if that's not perfect I will shave my head, change my name to Bob and raise cows for a living. I swear on my TiVo.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't take a pregnancy test but you're sure you're pregnant," I relayed.

"I'm not sure but it's just I feel... different but in a completely good way. And plus I can't even look at an apple without up chucking," she said and my eyes widened in shock because Bex loves apples.

She really _really_ loves apples. If there was an obsession for apples Bex would be the first to be diagnosed with it. Plus she's certifiably insane since yesterday so why not add to her growing list of mental problems.

"We need to get a pregnancy test." This shit needed to be sorted out. Like pronto. Before I start to get gray hairs from all this drama, because I live in world of denial thinking that I'll look like I'm still in my twenties when I'm fifty. And there is no way I'm dying my hair anytime soon.

I don't trust hair dye. At all.

Macey tried to put highlights in my hair once and pieces started to fall out. I blame Liz. There was definitely some illegal shit up in there which is why we do not leave legal substances around Elizabeth Sutton.

Ever.

"I have one," Bex said finally meeting my eyes and in that moment she looked so small, almost like a little child. Helpless, nervous, scared, the list goes on but most of all she looked like she just needed someone to hug her and tell her it's okay.

"Why didn't you use it?"

"Um..."

"Bex?"

"Grant had it..."

"Oh," I replied staring at her vacantly.

"So Grant had your pregnancy test but he doesn't know it was yours?"

"Pretty much."

I hmm-ed and took a sip of my coffee. Why couldn't my life be simple?

"Is that why he passed by you yesterday?"

"Yep."

Hmm... interesting. So she didn't get hot, angry sex in the process then. Interesting. Very interesting.

I took another sip of my coffee.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened when he came over?"

"Nope."

Dammit.

I nodded my head and we sat in a relatively normal silence for approximately two minutes and five seconds.

"Okay, get up, we're leaving," I announced slinging my handbag onto my shoulder while digging around in it for my cell. When I finally found the little piece of shit hiding in one of the secret zip up pockets in the bag I punched in the number.

I don't believe in speed dial you see.

Actually I just don't believe in getting beat up because I put this one as number one instead of that one. That shit went down once and I almost lost an eye.

Not fun I tell you.

"Who are you calling? Bex asked pushing her chair under the table, the metal scraping against the tile as the automatic ringing started in my left ear.

I ignored her, unlocking the door and sticking my head out, scouring the area. You never know when angry kitchen-gossipers were going to come out with pitch forks and People magazines trying to attack so they could get their free coffee and gossip about the important matters of who's sleeping with who in peaceful harmony.

Spies are especially vengeful when it comes to not getting free coffee.

"What the hell are you doing Cammie?" Bex asked from behind me. I ignored her once again sweeping the area one more time.

The coast was clear I deduced since the hall was vacant.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty hallway."Well you're leaving with me and I'm calling in reinforcements," I stated as a groggy 'Hello' sounded from the other side of the phone. Finally! Some people just do not know how to pick up a telephone on time.

"Make sure you have ice-cream, because I'm landing with Miss CrankyPants in tow at your humble abode in five." and with that I snapped the phone closed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Macey started shoveling a spoon of Ben and Jerry's into her mouth. "You and Grant are having sex?" Bex nodded her head. "And you admitted you like Grant?" Bex bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Finally," I muttered over a spoonful of heaven in a container.

"Please Cameron you're input is not necessary," Macey stated raising a hand to stop me. I made a face at her and went back to my ice-cream.

"And now you may be preggers because you guys didn't use protection one time?" she asked. Bex nodded her head once more.

"Then why don't you just freaking pee on the damn stick!" Macey exclaimed suddenly almost causing me to drop my spoon. She was looking for it I tell you. That is the second time she's got my tit in a winger.

Three strikes and you're out McHenry, just remember that.

"I'm scared," Bex admitted after a moment of silence (whether it was from sudden shouting or the almost loss of my ice-cream is still under investigation). "Bex, it's okay you don't have to be, we're all here for you," Liz reassured gently pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'll still love you even if you're carrying the demon's baby spawn."

"Oh, Macey how your words bring joy to me," Bex said sarcastically rolling her eyes at her. "Aw, there's that sarcastic bitch we all love," I cried jumping into the group hug. No one likes to be left out of group hugs, it just makes you feel like a friendless looser, which you would be if you weren't in the group hug.

"Ugh, I have horrible friends," Bex laughing pushing us all off her. "Yes you do and you love us for it," Liz stated smiling brightly at her. Don't you just wanna pinch her cheeks.

Just a warning though, don't pinch her cheeks because even though Liz trips over air and runs into walls, poles, people, desks, bookshelves and other common inanimate objects, she will kill you if you pinch her cheeks.

Well not kill per say, but she will put illegal drugs in your coffee or whatever you're drinking at the moment when you're not looking. Or if she's feeling the mad scientist vibes, she'll put a truth serum in it. Trust me, you'd want the illegal drugs rather than that.

Not that I ever pinched her cheeks or ended up telling the truth to everyone in a two mile radius around me for three days straight. Because if I did that would be disastrous and I would have to take a week off work until Tina Walters could find a new rumor to spread around.

Never happened to me I tell you.

"Now get your tight little ass, which I am very jealous of I might add, in that bathroom and pee on the damn stick already," Macey smiled throwing the box towards Bex who caught it easily with her left hand.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes," Macey deadpanned throwing her index finger towards the bathroom. "Now," she continued putting the 'ow' in now when she gave Bex her signature death glare since she wasn't moving.

"I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled shuffling her feet towards the bathroom, daintily holding the box in her hands as if it were going to explode at any given moment.

She's such a silly bird. Pregnancy tests don't blow up unless they contain C-44, the evil double twin of C-4 invented by crazy scientists -such as Elizabeth Sutton- in the CIA laboratories. It's half the size of C-4 with double the power.

_CIA labs, creating weapons of mass destruction since the beginning of time_.

I distinctively picked up the sound of a toilet flush in the distance as I pondered over whether to paint my nails turquoise or teal. It's a sad time when you learn the difference between the two, but it comes in the hand-guide of _Becoming Besties with Macey McHenry_ under the requirements that are needed to be met.

Paragraph three, subsection four - All future potential best friends must be able to accurately state the differences between teal and turquoise, periwinkle and lavender and all other colours with almost the same characteristics (Please see page 431 for list). All future BFFs must also have a general hate for the colour Bubblegum pink.

Macey doesn't really have a hand-guide by the way, she's too much of a lazyass to actually put thought into what she wants out of a friendship.

"Guys, I need you," a slightly panicked voice shouted, the sound drifting towards us from down the hallway.

Two minutes later, all four of us were crowded around the sick where the pee stick was located. "Is it time yet?" Bex asked completing the record for most times a single question can be asked in the span of two minutes. She never fails to amaze me.

"No!" we all exclaimed simultaneously. Bex stuck her tongue out of us, shrinking further back into the toilet seat she was perched upon. As we can clearly see, Rebecca Baxter is not one for patience.

"Should I paint my toes teal of turquoise?" I asked desperate for someone else's opinion. My question caught their attention and they all turned to look down at my bare toenails.

"Skip both go with with cyan," Macey declared after just a glance. I rolled my eyes -internally of course- because cyan was in the same fucking colour palette as turquoise and teal. While on the outside I looked positively calm on the inside my face resembled a possessed girl with a raging case of PMS. I didn't bother to say anything though because arguing with Macey is like arguing with a broken pencil.

Pointless.

"Okay times up!" Liz announced cheerfully. Have you ever seen a constipated person after they take a laxative and get down to business? Well that's what Bex looked like after Liz said that.

She picked up the pregnancy test looking down at it with a blank face. The tension in the room was thick as we all stared at Bex who stared at the pregnancy test, sitting impatiently for her to say something.

Well we finally figured out that she wasn't going to say anything Macey asked "What does it say?"

"Negative," Bex replied still looking down at the little white stick in her hands.

A collective sigh went around the room and the tension dissipated.

"I say we celebrate with tequila and vodka," Macey declared.

"I second that," Liz smiled. Liz, the same girl who gets drunk just looking at alcohol and has sworn off of it since the last time we went out, she woke up the next morning in her bed in a pair of underwear that was not her's. She does trust us when we're under the influence anymore obviously

But yes that same Liz was suggesting we go drink.

"What?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows at us as we all started at her like she just turned into a dragon with Care Bears for heads. "You don't drink anymore."

Liz huffed, crossing her arms. "This is a one time thing okay and it's only to celebrate Bex's non-pregnancy." Macey got an amused look on her face and started to say something but Bex beat her to it.

"Sorry guys, I already have plans for later."

I looked at her strangely since I was positive that she had no plans for later, she said so herself. Bex turned slight to catch my gaze and for a split second her face changed. It was so minuscule that you wouldn't have actually seen it unless you had been watching her carefully which I had been doing.

"Um, yeah sorry guys, Bex and I have some business to tend to later," I lied smoothly looking Bex straight in her eyes. She sent me a small, grateful smile and I rolled my eyes slightly in response.

"What do you mean business?" Damn you Liz and your curious nature.

"Sorry Lizzie, it's confidential for now," Bex placed a hand on Liz's shoulder shooting her an apologetic look. "Oh, okay," said she responded slightly deflated. Macey on the other hand was still looking at us suspiciously. Liz was easier to lie to convincingly, Macey on the other hand, well her bullshit radar was at an all time high these days and I'm sure it was going haywire right about now.

Leave. Time to leave. Now. Let's vamos Baxter.

"Sorry for bailing guys," I said putting on half pretending guilt-ridden mask. Lying to my best friends always made me feel uncomfortable and I would always drown myself in guilt for not telling them the truth. Now was one of those times.

Kind of.

"But we really have to go. Rain check tomorrow?" I asked hopefully with a smile. Liz cheered right back up but Macey was still unfortunately giving us her cold gaze. Shit.

The gave their assurances and we hightailed it out of there before Macey could bust us.

I stole the keys from Bex, sliding past her into the driver's seat. Without complaint she sat in the passenger seat, curling her legs up into her chest and stared out the window.

"Would you like to tell me why I just had to lie to our best friends?" I asked glacing over at her.

Her small frame curved itself into a protective stance as I uttered the question, her shoulders tensing. She shook her head in lieu of an answer, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Well then you want to tell me why you didn't jump up and down when you found out it was negative?" I tried again.

Bex didn't answer me, choosing to stare out the window at the blurring street lights and buildings instead.

"You wanted it to be positive didn't you?"

A deafening silence met my question once again and I sighed defeated.

I'm such a failure. I can't even get a head shake.

"At first I didn't," she whispered almost inaudibly. I didn't look at her or say anything knowing that if I did I might just never hear the rest of the answer. Some people are like baby animals, you can't make any sudden movements or you may startle then and they'll run away screaming, in their native animal language, bloody murder.

At the moment, Bex was a baby animal.

"My mind was a complete mess that day and I had no fucking clue what to do," she chuckled humorlessly and the sound making my heart constrict for knowing my best friend had to go through that alone.

"I was walking through the park during my lunch break. I was thinking that if I was pregnant I'd have to have an abortion. It seemed to be the only solution to the problem and I was almost convinced that I should go through with it when I saw this lady with a little boy and I just ... I just froze. He was holding her hand dragging her somewhere and she was laughing at him. The sight just made something in me snap and I thought what if it that was me and my child which I was planning to kill. After that I swore I'd never get an abortion.

"Then I just grew so attached to the idea of a child that was part me, part Grant that I didn't even think about the possibility of _not_ being pregnant. I finally bought a test but I stopped off by Grant before I went home and I left it there by accident. When I called you it was to tell you, but then you were all freaked out so I told you to come by me."

By time she reached this part of her story, we were pulling up to my apartment complex. Placing the car in idle I turned to face her giving her my undivided attention.

"Then I couldn't find the test and Grant called, said he had 'something that belong to me'. I freaked out and almost died having a heart attack. And you came and he showed up and it was just so fucked up. We ended up having this huge fight and he said 'if you're pregnant I don't want the kid' so I freaked, told him the test wasn't mine and to get out and everything after that's just a huge blur."

Bex stopped talking, biting her lip as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. "Bex," I whispered and she turned to look me at. Unshed tears danced around her caramel eyes, refusing to overflow.

This time though, I didn't have to pull her in, she did it herself, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, running my hands through her hair and shushing her sobs.

My shirt was drenched, I had a wedgie and we were adding to the death of the earth by leaving the car in idle but I could care less aobut my wet shoulder, irritated bum and very not eco-friendly parking because my best friend was in pain.

And when my best friend is in pain, that means the person who put them in pain will now get to be tortured. It's all in the best friend-hand book.

Five minutes later after all the water works had passed, the snot had dried up and the sobs had died down, Bex spoke again. "His words hurt me beyond comprehension but when I saw that negative sign I-I just ... " she trailed off.

"Bex you don't have to finish that sentence okay. Grant was an asshole and I should kick his ass, take a video of it and put it on Youtube for the whole world to see then castrate him and dangle his family jewels in his face."

She laughed genuinely complete with a snort at the end and all which sent me into a fit of giggles along with her. When the laughs finally subsided we just stared at each other small smiles on our faces.

"Everything happens for a reason, just remember that." I told her and she nodded solemnly at me. "Do you need to spend the night?" I asked.

Shaking her head she opened her car door. "I'm fine thanks Cam, I just need to get home, sleep for a few hundred years and I'll be okay," she smiled and all was right with the world again.

"Whatever you say Baxter, but you get to explain our 'business' to Macey when the times come," I laughed opening my door and jogging towards my apartment.

"Cammie!" she shouted indignantly from behind me. "I love you!" I shouted looking back at her. She was standing on the drivers side, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Get outta my parking lot Baxter you're looking like a stalker!"

"Psh, you should feel flattered a gorgeous piece of ass such as myself would want to stalk you!" I could feel her smirk from where she was standing.

"SHUT UP!" an angry voice screamed cutting off our very loud conversation. A beat passed then we both burst out into raucous laughter further angering Mr. Angry man.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cam," Bex shouted one last time and I waved at her until her car left the parking lot. I stood there at the door to the building staring down the street Bex's car had just disappeared into. The screech of tires and a screeching cat sounded throughout the silence of the night. Rolling my eyes I turned to walk up the stairs. Bex may be hurting right now but she was strong. She'd beat herself up for crying over a boy, build a bridge, get over it and then throw Grant off of it. I was sure of it.

Halfway up the stairs I stopped at stared at the wall wondering why the hell I decided to rent an apartment at the top floor of a building that has no elevator.

In conclusion, I am an idiot.

* * *

"Zach?" I called out as I stepped into the living room. He didn't answer back but I knew he was home from the pair of shoes resting at the door. After the day I had all I wanted to do was snuggle up in my bed and watch a marathon of Jeresey Shore. But no I can't because it is later and now we need to talk.

Dropping my keys into the bowl on the entry table I walked further into the room. "Zach?" I shouted, louder this time as I neared the bedrooms.

A vague, 'In here' came from his bedroom. I walked down the hall and found his door slightly opened. Quietly pushing it back on his hinges I stepped into his room leaning on his doorframe.

He was sitting at his computer desk, surrounded by a mountain of manila folders. "Paperwork?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he turned in his chair to face me. I got my answer in a blank look. My heart went out a bit for him. If paperwork was a person, we'd all be his/her bitches.

"Save me please," he begged giving me an adorable pout. Laughing I walked towards coming to a halt between his open legs. No such thing as a personal bubble in this house I tell you.

"You didn't go on a mission lately though so why are you doing paper?" I questioned as he looked up at me wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me closer towards him.

Now now heart, if you don't stop beating so fast I might get a heart attack and die.

I really don't want to die.

"I'm the chief's bitch of the week," he stated. I patted his head sympathetically. I knew how it felt to be the Chief's lackey. He gives you a file with a criminal report and then you spend each and every waking minute trying to find out every detail down to they way they tie their shoelaces.

All work and no play, makes Cammie and dull, cranky, PMS-ing, bitching girl.

"Need any help?" I offered even though it was most probably illegal to be helping him.

Breaking the rules is my middle name.

Well actually that's a lame middle name so I'll stick with Ann which is just a hundredth of a decimal fraction better. Ann just sounds so holy and makes me think of a nun.

And I am not, _repeat not_ (not) a nun.

Zach just shook his head, giving me a soft squeeze. My hands snaked their way into his commercial worthy hair on their own accord. His soft, silky locks slid through my fingers easily as they continued to twirl and take their sweet _sweet _time messing up his hair.

When my hands ventured further down towards the nape of his neck, on their own accord again, their was a drastic shift in the universe. Zach's hands were no longer on my waist, no no, they were migrating slowly down south.

My breath caught in my throat when his fingers made patterns right at the waist band of my jeans just barely brushing my ass. And then his hands were resting on my ass.

Resting. On. My. Ass.

My hands froze their ministrations and I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my stomach which had just gotten another plague of butterflies erupting into balls of fire. His hands continued their torturous movements leaving in their wake a trail of fire, singeing my skin. Then he grabbed.

Yes actual _grab-age_.

And I squeaked.

Actual _squeak-age_.

Holy fucking cupid on a arrow.

"You okay up there?" Zach smirked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Whose eyes even fucking twinkle anyway?

Zach's own of course.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine, just dandy, peachy keen, one hundred percent a-okay," I rambled on as his smirk just grew wider. I was only adding fuel to the fire with my rambles.

Shit.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

Fuck my life.

Or me.

"Whatever you say Cam," he grinned before standing up, his hands staying firmly planted where they were. Now due to the fact that he was sitting, the body to body ratio was inevitably smaller but when he stood up the ratio became no ratio because he's right there. In front of me.

Oh sweet baby Jesus I can feel his abs. Shoot me stupid cupid.

"I'm gonna take a shower." And with that he walked away. But not before getting another handful of ass. I might have whimpered just a little as I watch his form walk away.

I can now infer from this situation of epic proportions that Zach is an ass man and it was now later than later and we still didn't have our talk which is bound to happen whether I want it to or not.

Tomorrow is another day.

And I am not looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis - yeah we get the point. I don't own this or the songs or the laundry detergents used in this story.**

**Oh. My. Gosh. Swamped doesn't even begin to explain how much work I had this week. Helplessly drowning in the middle of a tsunami describes it a bit better. I am beyond tired, its 4:13 am and I finally finished writing this. Finally I can go sleep now AND IT'S FRIDAY (well saturday) now I can finally get more than 5 hours of sleep :D**

**This chapter most probably has like 921732472984727492799429342 billion trillon mistakes so sorry in advance.  
**

**Go forth and prosper .. or something like that.**

* * *

Things in my life that I like:

1. Chinese Food from the store on the left side of 25th street, _not_ the right.

2. The look on Zach's face when I make his listen to Justin Bieber.

3. The look in _Bex's_ face when I make her listen to Justin Bieber.

4. Listening to Justin Bieber.

Which basically lead to.

"And I was like baby baby baby ohh! Baby baby baby noo! Like baby baby baby ohh! Thought you'd always be mine, mineee!"

For some very strange reason unbeknown to me, while you're in the shower you get the extremely irritating urge to sing. And I don't mean your average humming of lyrics no I mean the loud, off key, tone deaf, dog-whining notes resembling a squawking chicken being run over by a tractor singing. Especially when you reach the last note of the song, it's like you suddenly realized you've wanted to become an opera singer for your whole life and no one will get in your way.

Well except for people standing outside the bathroom door screaming at you to stop.

"If you don't stop singing Beiber I will personally, with great pleasure, destroy your My World 2.0 Cd Cameron!"

I gasped looking at the white tiles in horrific shock.

As if it's going to come to life and sympathize with you Cameron.

"Touch it and your dead Goode!" I shouted pouring some shampoo into my hands and running it through the unruly mess of hair residing on top of my head.

"Stop singing the Bieb and all will be fine."

"Never," I cried indignantly furiously working my second set of shampoo through my tangled hair. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. There's a reason it's on the box and it's not so you can stare at the pretty flowers on the label and admire the colour of the bottle. Or stare at the ingredients while conditioning

"This is my groove place okay Zachary. I will sing if I want to sing 'ite bitch."

"Cameron Ann Mo -" he started but was cut off by my very loud, very obnoxious, very out of timing reenactment of One Time.

"Me plus you imma tell you one time la la la la la can't hear you! One time, that I love yoouu!"

I distinctly heard Zach saying "Kill me now" but then again, my singing is obnoxiously loud and it may have been my imagination. But then again it may just be him. Or my imagination. Or him.

Where's my conditioner though?

* * *

"You shall die a long, painful, torturous death Cameron Morgan."

I laughed because even though it was always a possibility that was how I would go thanks to my job, the actual reason why they were uttered was much more amusing.

"Don't hate on the Bieb, or the Bieb will get you back," I replied evenly re-wrapping my hair in my blue fuzzy towel. So I have a very strange affiliation with Justin Beiber that no one understands. Can't say I blame them I don't understand it either. I just find his music adorable so I don't appreciate when people hate on the poor kid. He is just a kid after all.

And plus he's the perfect torture device when it comes to getting what I want. Just play the song and all bow down to my will, begging me to stop the madness. If I was born a few centuries earlier, I'm positive I would've been an evil dictator who wages war on everything and hangs anyone who gets in their way.

But that' s a bit cruel so I think I'd just be the queen. Sit around, look pretty, pass judgement on who to kill and who not to. Fun fun fun. Questioning my sanity once again. I think I need to go do some tests. I'll take Bex with me just in case. She got her Certificate of Insanity a few days ago so she knows the drills.

"Okay Cammie whatever you say," Zach mumbled turning his back to me to wash the dishes. Grabbing the cloth sitting on the counter we worked in a peaceful harmony of washing and drying. We just leave the putting away for the late future. Or never. The latter is usually the common choice.

"There's gonna be one less lon-" "Shut up."

I glowered at the back of his pretty head hoping daggers would magically appear in it. "Maybe if you glare hard enough those daggers might actually appear," Zach said without even glancing at me. Obviously he is one of those people who 'feel' eyes watching them.

Weirdo.

"This is a free world. If I want to sing Justin Beiber then I can," I sniffed dramatically sticking my nose into the air. Bex would be so proud of my theatrics.

"While I'm in this house you can't. And if you do be prepared to face the consequences," he said stepping next to me. Oh, how lovely, we're doing the Kitchen-Tango.

Again.

"Oh I'm so scared," I rolled my eyes at him throwing my dish rag somewhere and leaning back on the counter crossing my arms. "What are you gonna do huh? Eat me?"

"Depends," he started looking down at me with a wry smile. "Do you taste good?"

"Delicious," I whispered in a faux-seductive tone complete with unattractive eyelash fluttering and gag-inducing giggles. The last three days after The Incident, as I've taken to calling to it, were completely packed with work and trying to get Bex to talk to Grant. Needless to say Zach and I never had out supposed to be 'talk' and we've come to terms with The Incident and we pretend it never happened.

To bad it did.

The corners of Zach's lips turned up just the slightest. "Well in that case then..."

"Don't even think it mister," I retorted holding the universal sign of 'hold your horses' up at him. "Bite me and you'll lose all your teeth." The threats just seem to be coming in barrels today. Might as well make the most of it and blame it on PMS later on.

Zach half-smirked, half-smiled at me. "My bad I know you have sensitive skin and all." I pouted at him, my eyebrows lowering on their own accord. "That's not nice Zach, it's not my fault I was born with sensitive skin and I'm deathly allergic to Poison Ivy. God, you're so insensitive to my feelings all the time. I hate you," I cried pushing him away from me and running towards my bedroom.

"You're a horrible actor Cammie. And you can't blame everything on fake PMS," he stated smugly from his position in the kitchen. He had taken over my pose, leaning against the sink with his arms folded over his very fuc ... ahem, I mean _well-defined_, chest.

I stopped in my tracks turning around with my head downcast in defeat. "I hate how well you know me," I pouted. It honestly wasn't fair. He knew all my tricks, plans, evil ways, basically it's like he knows everything that I'm thinking. Note to self, ask Liz about her theory of mind reading.

"That's not my problem now is it," he smirked as the phone began to ring. I gave him the stink-eye for the whole five seconds it took for me to reach the phone. "Hello?" I answered cheerily while still sending Zach optical shooting knives embedded with lazer beams. If only it would actually hurt him.

"The mission is in action, I repeat the mission is in action. This is not a drill, report to headquarters at 1200 hours," a monotone voice replied from the speaker.

"Har Har you're so funny Macey," I deadpanned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach scrunch up his face as I uttered 'she-who-shall-not-be-named's' name. In any other alternative universe, they would make the perfect hate-hate-but-still-love-each-other couple. But this is not an alternative universe, Zach and Macey do not like each other and if they did I would have to kill one of them.

Macey preferably because she's the female and feminine instincts will make you kill any other female trying to walk on your territory. Embracing my inner animal okay, don't discriminate.

"You ruin my fun Cameron," she said snootily, punctuating her sentence with an unnecessary sigh. "But seriously get here at twelve, we have important business to attend to. And bring along Lord Douchebag. Unfortunately his pea brained intellect is needed for this task."

Can't you just feel the love between them.

No?

Meh, I didn't either. Oh well more love for me.

Insert dopey smiley face here.

"He's not a douche," I defended.

"Yeah, and I shop at Walmart," she laughed as if I had just uttered the most hilarious joke in the entire world. And let me tell you I'm no comedian. "Be there at twelve," Mace said seriously before breaking out into another fit of giggles. Then she hanged up. She doesn't believe in tell people goodbye if you haven't noticed.

I placed the phone back on the hook, turning to tell Zach the great news. Needless to say he wasn't a very happy camper.

"Remind me again why you're dragging me to hell?" Zach questioned as we entered the elevators of Macey's apartment building. I rolled my eyes at him and pressed the button for the twenty-eighth floor. She lives in a penthouse, attack her with pitchforks and sticks of fire.

"If I was dragging you to hell we'd be shoe shopping and looking for a new dress," I stated leaning back on the rail. Zach eyes widened comically and his frame visibly shuddered. He can't handle shopping with a woman on the search for the perfect pair of shoes. Pansy ass.

"Never again," he said referring to the time I just happened to drag him to the mall when I needed a new pair of heels. I don't know what his problem was, it was only five hours which was measly compared to the records Macey McHenry holds.

"I know Zach. You're traumatized now and avoid malls completely at any chance you get, it's why I shop online now," I smiled patting his back comfortingly. "That's even worse," he deadpanned staring at me with blank eyes.

"How is that worse? Please enlighten me Mr. Goode." Crossing my legs at the ankles I took a peak at the floor indicator. How long does it take to get to the top dammit, a week?

"I'm forced to shop with you still it's just in my own house now. My sanctuary away from shopping is now filled with evil."

"You know technically it's _my_ apartment. You just help pay rent."

"Sharing is caring you know."

"Sorry I don't watch Barney anymore."

The elevator dinged as the door opened to the hallway. "Ladies first," I smiled, gesturing for him to go forward.

"You know you just basically called yourself a man right?"

"Shit can you just get out the elevator _Zacharina_."

Cringe, cringe, cringe. That was a horrible comeback where's Sarcastic Cammie gone? She was the most fun out of all the others.

"That was a horrible comeback."

"Shut. Up."

We walked in silence towards the end of the hallway where Macey's suit was situated. Her apartment building always made me feel so cheap. Intricate crown moldings lined the ceilings topped off with gold walls and rich dark patterned carpet.

I felt a hobo walking into one of those fancy dancy resturatns that call water Voss.

Stupid restaurants with their stupid expensive prices.

I can't even afford the free stuff.

Sarcasm how I've missed you.

I knocked on the door and almost immediately it was opened revealing the ever-perfect looking Macey. Her pin straight hair hung loosely down over shoulders while she wore a tank top and over baggy pants.

And she still looks prettier than me.

Dammit.

I hate her.

Maybe she should walk around with a portable tissues dispenser so when any females come in contact with her and begin to cry due to her beauty, she can just hand out tissues to the world.

"Hey Cam, come on in," she said opening the door further so Zach and I could pass through.

"What am I? Cottage cheese? Hello Macey," Zach called, glaring at the back of her head as she turned to close back the door.

"Yeah yeah, greetings Sir Douche-a-lot," Macey replied quaterheartedly, waving a hand in his direction. Halfheartedly would mean she'd have to at least partially mean it. Which she didn't.

Rolling his eyes he went over to hug Liz and give Jonas a 'man-hug'. I don't see why they don't just hug like normal people, no one's gonna bite them or anything. Such little sissies.

I pinched Macey's side giving her a stern look. "Be nice."

She scoffed at me, flicking my ear as she passed by. "Nice is my middle name Cam," she replied as her blue eyes widened innocently. "No the devil incarnate is ," I said smiling at her.

"Couch. Ass. Sit. Now."

I grumbled incoherent things under my breath as I walked past her towards the living room. "Hey Lizzie," I said bending down to wrap her in a hug. "Cammie," she squealed then proceeded to crush the living daylights out of me. I think she broke my liver. And intestines. And ribs. I think she broke a lot of stuff.

"God Jo, I'd hate to be you when you have sex with her," I grumbled holding my sides as I walked over to the couch. "Hey I'm not complaining," he responded with a lazy grin as he rested his hands behind his head, causing Liz's face to burst into flames. "Jonas!" she cried slapping his on shoulder.

Liz may be small but the girl can pack a mean punch. And her sting is definitely worse than her buzz which was most probably the reason why Jonas grabbed his shoulder and ow-ed. Deja-vu much?

I believe I've seen this in every encounter between Bex and Grant since the beginning of time. Even before they were born, I'm sure she was still abusing him in some way while they were both little sperms.

"Okay shut up everyone. Here's the thing. We've tried countless times to get Grant and Bex together in the past right?" she started and we all nodded our heads in agreement. "Well I've had my last straw with these two. So we're going to make those two bitches put aside they're differences and fucking admit their feelings. To each other. Or so help me I will shoot someone."

The day after Bex's little break down, Macey demanded that we tell her what the hell was going on. True to her word, Bex explained what happened - but with less detail. And because we'd all be horrible people if we left Liz out, we clued in her on the situation also.

The Friday morning after The Incident as we refer to it now, Macey, Liz and I all ganged up on Grant. Well I ganged up on Grant, Macey ensured that I didn't kill him and Liz patrolled the door making sure no innocent bystanders had to see my interrogation.

Of course I finally got the idea through Grant's thicker than the thickest thick skull that Bex was hurting more than she led on, he was trying hard to get back into her good graces. But he obviously wasn't trying hard enough. Then again, Bex is a very hard individual to please and if there was any one person in the world who actually might be able to pull it off, it was Grant.

But as I've said time and time before, Grant and Bex are two stubborn people and neither will ever admit they like each other first unless they get a good shove in their asses to get things in motion. So Bex at the moment, it ignoring Grant at all costs and Grant is desperately trying to get her to forgive him.

Oh Grant, trying to walk on water would be a much easier task than that.

"So who's with me?" she smiled.

All four of us raised our hands. Macey's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "Good. Now here's the plan..."

"_I knew that all along this was out of my control, so I fell into your hands and I don't know where we'll land, I'm just going with the flow_," I sang quietly along with my radio as I put away my laundry smelling April Fresh.

Gotta love Downy.

"_Givin' me love, love love, more than I ever need,_" I continued as I finished up with my underwear. I danced back towards the bed to grab another pile of clothes as the sunlight streamed through the windows. Opening the drawer, I started to place all my t-shirts inside, oblivious to the world around me.

"Nice singing," a deep voice said from behind startling me. "Don't scare me like that," I shouted placing a hand to my chest as I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. Zach chuckled walking into my room. I gave him a stern look and slapped his shoulder as he stopped in front of me.

"Aren't you a spy? I thought you were supposed to always be alert," he stated his lips raising into a small smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him as I grabbed another pile of clothes, knocking his shoulder just a tad bit harder than necessary.

That's right bitch you grab your shoulder and wince. Don't mess with the C-Dog.

Um ... Crazy Hotel? Reservation for one please.

"Okay okay, I surrender. Please no more abuse for the day," he said rolling his shoulder again. "Be a good boy and we'll see," I chirped sending a wink his way. "That's easy. I'm an angel after all can't you see my halo?" he asked rhetorically making a circular motion above his head.

"Yup. It's right there being held up by you horns," I laughed.

"So funny. Here this got mixed in with mine," Zach said handing over a grey over-sized sweatshirt. I took a sniff of it only to have to narrow my eyes at him. "Mango Tango?"

Zach gave me a _What the fuck?_ look as if I'd just asked him if he washed it in rat poison. "You have a problem with Gain Morgan?"

"It's not Downy," I replied darkly. "But it'll do," I smiled doing a complete one-eighty.

Zach flopped down on my bed taking up the messy mountain of clothes and neatly folding them. "Anyone every tell you you're crazy Cam?" he asked with a bright smile. I think I just melted a little.

More like a lot.

Oh no, look, I've evaporated.

"All the time," I shook my head a little bit as we shared a smile.

When we finished working as a team to put away all my clothes I flopped down next to him onto my comfy bed. I turned my head to his side only to find him looking intently at me. "Hi," I whispered shyly. Zach let out a quiet chuckle, his forest green eyes twinkling as a slight shadow formed over the room as the skies outside burst into a spectrum of colours.

"Hi," he whispered back smiling. I rose my hair to tuck a stray hair behind my ear but Zach caught my hand and put it behind himself. His hand cupped my face gently, his thumb moving over my cheek just the slightest bit.

I felt a small burn in my cheeks as I bit my lower lip looking into his eyes. The knots in my stomach slowly loosened themselves as the seconds ticked on and I got more and more lost in his hypnotizing eyes.

Wrapped up in the haze that was Zachary Goode, all rational thought started to leave my brain. My hand took it's time making its way towards Zach's before slowly intertwining my fingers with his.

"What are we doing Zach?" I sighed as our fingers continued to play with each other. His eyes burned holes into mine, sending thrills throughout my body. "I have no idea anymore Cam," he replied, slipping his hands out from our grasp to wonder around my back and pull me closer towards his.. His fingers relentlessly teased me, sliding just the tips under the hem of my shirt but not moving any further.

I let out a sigh, playing with the ring hanging on his chest. The words _Serenity_, _Courage__, Wisdom_ had been engraved on the inside of the silver ring. I'd always remember the time I asked him about it and he told the story behind the reason he wears it.

How it was his father's own before and he gave it to Zach right before he went MIA. It was ironic, how the words made up a prayer even though everything we've ever done in our lives wasn't in any way moral.

And my heart went out for him every time I'd see him playing with it because I knew he'd been thinking about his parents. It was one of those habits that he never even realized he did, but I saw it. Every time, and each time I'd simply sit next to him in silence. We wouldn't need to talk or touch. Just having the other person's presence was enough for the both of us.

The two of us lay there as the night approached, the silver rays filling the space were the only sources of light. Slowly, but ever so surely, Zach's hands traveled from my back to my head where he held it lightly bringing me closer towards him. My hands slithered their way up into his dark locks of his gripping them with the slightest touch.

Letting out a sigh, my face inched closer to his, our lips barely brushing past each other once, twice and the third time they came together in a blissful meeting. My brain was long gone as well as all my other senses. The only thing that I could make sense of was the feeling of Zach's lips on mine, as they moved together with deep kisses in a slow, sensual dance.

This time I didn't freak out or try to pull away, if anything all I wanted was to pull him closer, as close as possible and then some more. This time when we kissed it was different, because in the back of my mind and the front of my heart, I knew that I had feelings for Zach that went beyond the realm of friendship. And that was perfectly fine with me because I've come to learn that everything happens for a reason. So until I found out that reason, I would be here. Reveling in this moment with him because it was where I felt I belonged. In his arms.

_You're love's a permanent distraction, a perfect interaction _  
_A feeling so extreme, __I lost my appetite to eat,  
And I barely get to sleep, c__ause you're even in my dreams  
_

_And I thought that I was strong, but I knew that all along,  
This was out of my control, __so I fell into your hands,  
And I don't know where we'll land, I'm just going with the flow_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I've spen going crazy over this chapter trying to perfect it so you know, you better like it. Plus it's short so I'm sorry.**

**And because someone requested here's a re-cap.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_ Zach confesses to being a pansy cause he's afraid of shopping. Matchmaker Macey is getting her psycho on by trying to pair up the insanely crazy almost pregnant couple. Cammie hates Gain but loves it on Zach's clothes which she wishes would be on the floor instead of him - if you catch my drift. And then they make out like teenagers on her bed. _

* * *

Glittering rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, casting a glow throughout the room as the sun began to make its appearance for the day. Propping myself up on my elbow I watched the man laying next to me on his stomach, his face squished into the pillow as he hugged it to himself.

Little sounds came from him as he breathed in and out gently from his slightly opened mouth. Long strands of dark hair fell across his face, partially shielding his closed eyes. Reaching out, I softly pushed back the hair that hid his face, his silky locks running easily through my fingertips.

Zach's breath hitched for a second before his body began to rise and fall in its regular timing. A string of muffled words fell from his lips while his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. A wave of giggles streamed out of me. I covered my mouth quickly so as to not wake him up, the chance of ruining the moment weighing out my inability to hold in a laugh.

Snuggling back under my covers, I folded my arms, resting my head onto them and just looked at him. In a completely non-stalkerish way of course. He's my best friend there's a rule somewhere saying that I can take a moment to appreciate him properly.

Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention though. His arm had escaped from the confines of the blanket and was resting above his head, but it was the long, almost faded white scar that was etched into his skin from his shoulder to his elbow. Just from the length, I could tell it wasn't dangerously deep but it had most probably caused a lot of blood.

Despite being naturally observant, I'd never seen it for which meant he obviously hid it well, almost too well. If he could hide it from a seasoned operative, it meant that he didn't want someone to see it, and knowing Zach, that someone was most probably me. If he'd been awake he would have most probably seen the confusion and hurt swimming in my eyes.

Confusion on why he didn't tell me and hurt because of the fact that he didn't. With my index finger I lightly traced the pale line feeling the smoothness of the skin there. It was almost like someone took a white marker and drew it on him the way it perfectly healed back into his normal skin.

"I got back in Tuscany," a voice said softly from next to me. Looking up I found two orbs of pure jade staring intensely down at the spot where my finger rested. An irrelevant blush crept onto my face from being caught. I pulled my finger away slowly before tucking it into my side.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" I asked calmly covering up the hurt I was feeling inside. I felt the wrinkles in my forehead crease when my eyebrows pulled together as I faced him.

"Because it's not important and I really didn't see the need," he grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position turning his body to face me. A flash of irritation burned across my skin from his words. "You didn't see the need?" I repeated, letting one eyebrow raise higher than the other. "Bullshit Zach. We don't keep stuff like that," I spat pointing at his scar, "From each other. Especially when it involves one of us getting hurt," I finished angrily, the springs groaning in protest as I heaved myself off the bed.

My hands balled up at my sides, my knuckles turning white as I closed them tighter to stop myself from hitting something, most likely Zach. Hustling across the room, my footsteps were loud and forceful giving away the fact that I was beyond pissed.

"Cammie come on," I heard him call from the bedroom as I stepped into the hallway. The rustle of sheets floated from inside paired with a heavy set of hurried footsteps. Grunting, I sped up my pace in an attempt to get to the bathroom before Zach caught up with me.

Of course though, the fates have it out for me since the moment I sprinted the last foot and grabbed the handle, a coarse hand had wrapped itself tightly around my wrist effectively preventing me from running into the bathroom. Wrenching my hand out of his grasp, I spun on my heel giving Zach the famous Morgan glare.

Never in my lifetime had I used it on Zach, in fact I could count the number of people I've given it to (excluding the criminals and bad guys) on one hand. Today however, was a completely different story and Zach was getting firsthand experience on why you don't piss off a Morgan.

But he wasn't even fazed. Instead, he steeled his resolve, his eyes staring right back into my glower, determination blazing inside their depths. Making one last try, I quickly spun back away from him to get to the door but it had shut in my face the moment I came face to face with it. Zach used my halted response to grab my hands and push me backwards into the opposite side of the hallway, standing right between myself and my sanctuary.

"Don't even think about running away this time Cammie," he whispered right against my ear as he leaned in close, his warm breath causing a shiver to make its way down my back. Despite the fact that I was in control of my emotional state, my physical one had no sense of self-preservation and turned to mush every time Zach came into view.

Obviously that part of me cannot ever be trusted again.

Traitor bitch.

"Let me go Zach," I said through clenched teeth, desperately holding on to my coolness by a string.

"Not a chance in hell," he stated bluntly.

The feelings of being trapped made something in my mind click in place and the self defence moves I'd mastered ages ago came back to me. With steps that came like a second nature to me, I made a fast attempt to get out of his hold, twisting my hands to allow his to bend outwards at an awkward angel.

Unfortunately though, Zach had anticipated my movement and countered it twisting his hands in the opposite direction. Before I could respond, his hand had captured mine in a vice grip and slammed them against the wall.

"Shit Cammie can I get a word in for one second?" he snapped, the green in his eyes setting ablaze with fire. "Sure go ahead. One. Oh look at that, time's all wasted up so how's about you let me go now?"

"Look I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want you to get worried okay!" Zach exclaimed sharply. The words that came out of his mouth didn't surprise me, Zach was always protective, but nevertheless it didn't fail to stun me. With wide eyes the size of saucers I whispered to him, "What?"

"Every single time we get back from a mission, well tell each other everything we're allowed to. We show each other our scars and we let each other in to try and soothe the pain and ease the memories. And every time I tell you what went on, all I can see is the worry and pain in your eyes. You might hide it well from everyone else Cam, but I always see it lingering in the darkness of those pretty eyes."

Avoiding his gaze, I let my head drop down to watch my feet but one of his hands let go of mine and captured my chin, forcing myself to meet his eyes, the deep smoulder swirling in the them made my heart clench almost painfully.

"Those pretty eyes aren't supposed to ever be that sad," he murmured cupping my left cheek with his palm, the warmth it emitted being transferred into my body. I felt just the hints of a blush creep onto my cheeks from his offhanded compliment.

"And every time they are, a piece of me feels like it's getting ripped out from right here," his hand dropped from my face to point at his heart. A breath caught in my throat from the gesture.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt Cam, even if it's for a second. So if it means that I have to keep something from you for you not to worry then I'll do it, because no amount of torture can compare to what I feel when I see that look in your eyes," he finished, his voice quieting down as he neared the end.

Never once did his eyes stray from mine for his whole speech. The sincerity rang clear in his voice, the truth never fleeting from his words, and to be honest? It scared me half to death.

But it also made me fall for him just a little harder, which I thought was impossible seeing as how deep in I already was from before.

I can't lie and tell you I've never loved Zach. That's just a bunch of bullshit because I do love Zach more than anything. In the beginning, I cared deeply for him but only as a friend, except as time goes on, things change, people change and above all feelings change.

They say love is friendship set on fire.

Truer words have never been spoken.

That deep bond I'd formed with Zach as a friend only grew as we got closer, it morphed and transformed into something new over time, but I didn't acknowledge it. It takes someone leaving for you to realize how much they really are an influence in your life.

And when Zach left I could see clearly that I'd fallen for him over time and not only that, but I'd fallen hard, although it took me up till a few days ago for me to finally _accept_ what had happened.

"Zach…" I began but trailed off when he shook his head. A few strands fell into his eyes and I resisted the urge to push them back, scared that the electricity pulsating between us might have burnt me.

"Don't speak yet, just let me finish before I chicken out like I always do," he said the tiniest hints of desperation falling into his tone.

With my now free hand I reached up and pushed the flyways behind his ear, letting my palm trace down the side of his face, gently cupping the side of his face, my silent way of encouraging him to continue.

I watched him closely, took in his movements and analysed them in my head. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a sure sign of nervousness which was saying something, because Zach wasn't one for nerves.

"I need you."

Three words can make your whole world turn upside down can't they?

"I can't … Not yet ... I can't say it, not yet, but ... I need you Cameron Morgan," he said resting his forehead down on mine. His eyes peered down into mine and I felt my heart explode. My legs turned to jelly and my mouth went dry, all from the sheer intensity that resided in his eyes.

"I need you bad. I'm done with the pretending, the beating around the bush, all the unspoken words. I want you and only you now and every day from now until I die. And then some more."

Zach smiled at me and I couldn't find the strength in me to peel myself away from his mesmerising gaze. If this were any other situation or any other person I can guarantee you that never (times a billion and two) would you see a tear come out of these eyes.

Honestly though, this was Zach we were talking about after all. Zach plus romance novel worthy words equals me blubbering like a fool with tears jumping around in my eyes ready to get the hell onto my face.

I looked down for a second trying to calm the tears. Taking a deep breath, I let it out in a 'woosh' before giving back in and gluing my eyes to his once more. I wiggled the hand that was still trapped by his after all this time. Understanding what I meant, Zach let his hand fall away, his fingertips brushing against my arm leaving a fire in their wake.

With my now completely free hands, I pulled him towards me until his body was flush against mine. Rising on my toes, I pressed a feather light kiss against his lips once then again before he shifted his position.

Familiar arms slipped around my waist, tightening their hold on me and brining me impossibly closer to his firm body. My eyes drooped closed as his lips moved with mine in a slow sensual dance, our breaths mingled with each others' as we opened ourselves up to one another.

The fire between us sparked and crackled as his tongue swept over my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I greedily allowed him. Our tongues fought for dominance amongst each other before finally giving up and merely giving and taking what we could.

I was in sensory overload as Zach's hands travelled underneath my shirt, the skin on skin contact driving me to the brink of insanity paired with the slow, sloppy kisses he was giving me.

We stayed like that until we came up gasping for the air we so desperately needed. He stepped to move away but I shimmed closer to him, not yet ready to let go. He chuckled low next to my ear, the warm breath that he exhaled against my ear making my brain go fuzzy for a little while.

When we could breathe again, I pecked him softly, threading my hands through his hair.

"Don't worry you have me Zach," I breathed, responding to his earlier statement, making him grin as I let my lips fall back on his impossibly soft ones for the umpteenth time today.

"You always have."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Happy New Year and Merry belated Christmas to all my fans ! You guys are awesome like foursomes .. yeah no that wasn't cool. Pretend I never said it. But snaps for all those lovely readers who've been with me from the beginning and even those who only just started reading this, I love each and every one of you :)**

**And just to clear up some stuffs : No this story is not finished. We haven't even reached the big drama yet. Sheesh. If it was finished I would have written some long author's note about change and things end for new beginnings and all that drama. Plus it would have said 'Complete' by the story status. **

**I feel like I need to put something entertaining in this note to make up for my lack of updating.**

**SPOILER : CAMMIE AND ZACH GET MARRIED IN THIS CHAPTER ! **

**LOL, jk they don't. **

* * *

"So are you two are like ... together?" asked Bex carefully as we walked down the main hallway. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to comprehend the mess that was my love life. Take a ticket and get in line sister. I'm contemplating hiring a professional organizer but I'm pretty sure they don't specialize in rearranging people's love life, especially those who work in the line of espionage. Being romantic is kind of hard when paranoia is your only true emotion. Trust me, when you being to think someone's following you despite the fact the only thing behind you is a tree, planning out a romantic date is the last thing on your mind.

Hell it's not even in your mind, which is why spying and love are as compatible as vodka and expired strawberry milk.

"We're not _together_ together but I guess you could say we're like um, together?" I tried.

Can you sound any more middle school Cameron?

I stopped walking deciding to ponder my love life instead. My sudden stop caused Bex to pause and look at me with a raised eyebrow. I stared ahead into the distance like most people do when they begin to over analyze their thoughts. And the look appears. You know the one I'm talking about, it's the one where faces are bordering between the lines of pure concentration and a case of bad-acting.

"What _are _we?" I asked seriously giving some serious thought to the question. What exactly would classify mine and Zach's relationship. We're more than friends but less than a couple, but we act like a couple but they've been no official labels. We've made some pretty big confessions but we can't actually say those three words despite the fact that we have no official romantic entanglements but our relationship is mostly based on the fact that we basically can't live without each other.

In my opinion, I think we're somewhat -

"Screwed?" offered Bex, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders at me.

"My sentiments exactly," I sighed before moving forward with Bex in tow.

The office was mostly empty considering the fact that it was a Saturday and it's only necessary for employees to clock in for a maximum of five hours on weekends. Now what does a spy do when they're not out saving the world from destruction and mayhem? Paperwork of course!

Paperwork is hated by many and liked by few, one of those few being a certain Rebecca Baxter. Obviously Bex would be the only one to find entertainment in a task so mundane and tedious.

To the person who will eventually need to read her paperwork or the person who may be considering breaking into offcial CIA files for the motive of only entertainment, I will warn you now, she likes to go into details of the extreme kind. So Jesus be with you, for you will either find this thoroughly amusing or completely horrifying.

I set my bag down on the metal desk, plopping myself very ungracefully into my chair. I swiveled to my left where Bex was already powering up her computer. "My latest file involves stripping poles and weed," she stated causally as if telling me it was raining outside. She was going to have the time of her life with this one.

"Have fun," I rolled my eyes turning back to my blank screen with the pointer blinking at me, mocking me on the lack of words I'd written. I rolled my neck until it I head it pop satisfyingly, cracked my fingers and got down to business.

The life of a spy, it's just non-stop action isn't it?

* * *

"Coffee," I slurred as my eyes started to cross again, the words on the screen blurring. Four hours of non-stop typing. At the moment I'm currently suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome, dehydration and dry eye. I just want some coffee.

"Come on Zombie McCranky Pants," called a way too cheery voice.

"Mregh," was my intelligent and witty response. My left eye twitched.

"Sorry no comprendo zombie," Bex said as she grabbed me from my chair and began to drag me down the hallway towards the break room. And forcefully I might add. Contrary to popular belief, she does not like it rough despite the fact that some think it's what she said.

Want to know my opinion?

Yes? Well I still would've told you if you said no.

She likes it rough, but when it comes to Grant she's all happy bunnies floating on marshmallow clouds in a sky of rainbows. And speak of the devil, there he was right leaving the break room with Zach in tow. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed to be serious judging from the looks on their faces.

"Shit," we whispered in unison busting our asses back to the corner we came from and plastering ourselves to the wall as we tried not to get caught by the two fools we were hopelessly in love with.

A few seconds passed before we spoke. "Wait, why are you hiding from Zach?" Bex whispered with a confused look. My eyes went wide as I spluttered trying to come up with a tangible answer despite the fact that well, there were none. "Well why are you hiding from Grant, huh?" was all I could come up with. Note to self, the witty response forum in my brain needs to be updated.

"Because I thought I was gonna be his baby mama but turns out I'm not freakin' pregnant," she snapped.

Cue guilty face. "Oh... right."

Bex made a '_that's right bitch you just got owned_' face but slapped a hand over my mouth before I could respond. "Shhh, listen!" she mouthed pointing to the corner. There she goes, back to her old demanding ways once again. Some things never change do they? But then I actually decided to follow Bex's example because the look on her face was a mixture between shock, disbelief and awe.

"You know you should just tell her," I heard Zach say in the distance. Just the sound of his voice caused my heart to skip a beat and all the butterflies in my stomach high like a kite from the crazy love blunt he was making me smoke.

"Like I haven't thought about doing that," Grant mumbled. "It's just... she's special you know? I don't want to end up screwing everything up _more_," he sighed. I wondered if they were talking about Bex, cause truth be told, if they weren't I was going to have to shoot someone and that someone would be Grant. All it took was one look from my best friend and I could tell her feelings for him went deeper than she let on. The hopeful look that shone in her eyes was evidence enough.

"She's not gonna wait forever Grant," Zach said quietly. "I know," he said, barely above a whisper, the tones of dejection infused into his words. Never once had I heard Grant sound so completely broken and my heart ached for him a little bit.

"Well then you better hurry up." A moment of silence passed over the two of them before Zach spoke again.

"Plus word around the cubicles is that you're Jessica's next victim so you might wanna make up with Bex before she hears that." I could just imagine the huge smirk on his face as he told Grant that.

"You are not fucking serious," said Bex bluntly. "Jessica Bodden? That little ..." she trailed of seething, murder in her eyes. "Okay Bex calm down. Calm thought's it's not that big of a deal," I tried to soothe her.

"Uh Zach, you know she's really after you right?" Grant laughed. I stopped rubbing Bex's shoulder as my mouth dropped open. I shook my head as my left eye began to twitch rapidly. "Oh hell no."

"I'll kill her! I'll fucking tear out every single bad hair extension she has in that disfigured melon shaped head of hers!" I seethed, the red clouding my vision. All that was on my mind was formulating the most painful way to kill that little slut of a girl.

"Maybe you should take your okay advice," Bex mused rolling her eyes at me. I gave her the stink eye.

"Me, really? Okay then," Zach replied almost nonchalantly.

What does he mean okay then? He should be running for the Swiss Alps in disgusted fear of getting infected by her herpes ridden body! Imagine the hole on the top of a needle, the really really small ones. That was how close I was to running over there and ripping off Zach's head but thankfully Bex was there to knock some sense into me. Literally, she punched me in the head.

"Are you trying to get caught?" she may have shouted.

Shit.

"Did you hear that?" Zach asked.

Double shit.

"Run."

* * *

And run we did. Looking back on that day, that sprint really should have gone down in the world records. I mean we flew to the end of that hallway in approximately three seconds. I'm not even remotely joking.

"And then he was like 'okay then'. The fuck? Wouldn't you be running to the Swiss Alps if you her Jessica Hoedden had the hots for you?" I vented as I stormed across the length of the living room again. To say I was pissed out was an understatement. I wanted to blow up shit, shoot some bitches and rob a bank.

If I only I lived in Grand Theft Auto, if only.

"Cammie I think you're blowing this out of proportion I -" Liz started but I whirled on her before she could finish. "Blowing it out of proportion! How would you feel is someone told Jonas Eva Alvarez wanted him and he responded with an 'okay then'?" I shouted putting air quotes on the okay then.

She shrank back in her seat, blue eyes wide with fear. Great now I'm a bitch.

"I'm sorry Liz," I groaned trampling over to the couch. I threw myself down and covered my face with a pillow. I guess I can always suffocate myself. But you know what would be nicer? Suffocating Slutssica.

"I'm so confused I mean wouldn't he act more I don't know, repulsed?" I asked to no one in particular. "I think that you're over reacting because you don't trust him," Macey replied as she exited the kitchen carrying a bottle of water.

"Of course I trust him. I'd trust Zach with my life!" I exclaimed vehemently as I sat up. "You out of all people should know that Macey." I threw the pillow aside to stare at her in disbelief.

"I don't mean it like that." She shook her head at me. "What I mean is, at the moment, you're partially in denial about how he really feels about you which is why you're making such a big deal out of this. If you really trusted his feelings for you, you most probably wouldn't have blinked an eye at what he said."

"That's not true," I whispered looking at my lap.

"Yes it is," Liz said along with Macey.

I really hate my life.

If Bex was here she would agree with me.

Oh who am I kidding, they're all conspiring against me, I just know it.

And then to make matters worse, Zach walked in right then one of his stupid happy smiles - not smirks - plastered on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked gesturing towards us. "Nope we were just leaving," said Macey grabbing her bag from the coffee table.

"Just talk to him about it," she whispered in my ear when she bent down to hug me. "I make no guarantees," I told her wearily. Liz smiled at me softly pulling me into a tight hug and squeezing the jeebus out of me.

"Don't doubt him Cammie, he means what he says." I nodded my head at her with a small smile. She moved her small arms from around me and patted Zach on his shoulder as she passed him closing the door gently behind her.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked looking at me. I averted my gaze away from him and got on my feet. "What are you talking bout?" I asked deciding on playing innocent. Grabbing the empty ice-cream tubs littered across the table, I made my way towards the kitchen.

"I'm talking about all the whispering and secretive looks. What, are you holding out on me Morgan?" he joked trailing behind me. Stupid jackass you weren't supposed to follow me. Nothing good will come from this. We're in the kitchen for heaven sakes! Everything bad happens in the kitchen.

Bending down, I threw open the cupboard door under the sink, shoving the containers in the garbage before slamming the door closed. "Very funny Zach," I replied blandly. While I washed my hands, I could hear the sounds of his footsteps moving closer to me. The moment I finished wiping my hands, I felt his arms come around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

You're supposed to be angry Cammie. Anger! No falling for his tricks. I don't care how amazing he smells or how you feel to melt in his arms or how sinfully soft his lips are as he kisses that place right below your neck which makes your knees give out or ... guh. I've fallen for his irresistible tactics once again. This is one war I'm not going to win.

"What's going on with you?" he asked softly. His fingers slid from my belly to hold my hips leaving a trail of fire even through my clothing. He pressed feather-light kisses on my neck, making my head loll backwards to rest on his chest. I hummed in content, my eyes dropping slightly.

"It's nothing," I told him making sure to keep my voice even. He was a trained operative of course. "You really think I'm going to fall for that?" Damn.

"Zach," I sighed turning in his arms. His face was covered with concern as those stupid pretty eyes of his stared down at me. "Nothing's wrong," I repeated running a hand through his gloriously soft hair. A small smile appeared on his face before he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Promise?"

I nodded my head and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I announced giving him another quick kiss before pulling away. "I think I should join you. Save water and all that," he called out as I strolled away. Rolling my eyes I looked at him over my shoulder, still standing by the sink with a smirk across his face.

"It's okay. You can go save the environment by yourself," I teased giving him a sassy smirk while adding just a tad more hip shaking in my walk.

"More hands make light work?" he tried again.

"Well go find some more hands."

"You know," he started defiantly stalking towards me, "I'm going to find someone who wants to save water with me."

"I'm sure Jessica will be more than willing," I muttered flicking the switch for the bathroom.

I turned around to find Zach with his arms crossed, the look on his face a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Oh holy crap on a cracker, he did not hear me say that. Sweet baby Jesus, please tell me he did not just hear that. Don't panic, just play dumb Cammie. Breathe, do not look guilty.

"Um, no?"

"Don't do that Cammie, you know I heard what you just said."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zach," I shook my head and moved to open the bathroom door.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What's the deal Cammie?" he demanded.

"There 's no deal," I replied sweetly.

"Bullshit. Tell me honestly, why'd you make that comment?"

And then Zach and I had the most epic stare down to ever make stare down history. My nerves were shot and I was starting to feel nervous under his intense stare. Everyone knows why Zach's interrogations always go smoothly, it's because of _the look_. The same look he was giving me. First it would just be like any other normal stare, but then it'd begin to wear you down. The intensity in his eyes told you he knew exactly what you did and why you did it, even though half the time he didn't know one shit. It drives you crazy and then causes you to crack and fess up everything.

He didn't even blink at me.

"God stop looking at me like that! I heard you, okay!" I shouted.

"Heard me say what?" he questioned his eyebrows srunching together.

I groaned, turning to bang my head on the wall a few hundred times. "Today when you were outside the break room with Grant, I head him tell you about Jessica."

"And?"

"And you just said 'okay then' when you were supposed to run for the hills in horror!" I wailed entirely frustrated with this whole situation. Later on, when we would retell this story, Zach would say I stomped my foot like a little child. So to set things straight, I certainly did not do that.

Then out of all things possible to do, he laughed. A full blown deep in your chest hold-your-belly-while-you-cry-tears-of-joy laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" I cried throwing my towel at him.

He caught it easily and held it to his chest, leaning against the wall for support. I glared at him crossing my arms. Of course it more like a shove rather than a cross but eh, technicalities.

"Oh Cammie," he chucked walking towards me. "You should know that I don't give a flying tuck about Jessica Bodden. She's the furtherest thing from my mind, hell she's not even in my mind. That's why when Grant told me she was interested I was so calm about the whole thing, because I could care less how she feels about me."

He looped his fingers through the loops in my jeans and slowly pulled me against him. "There's only one person who I care how they feel about me and it's you."

"But hypothetically, if she tried to make a move on you, would you run to the Swiss Alps?" I tried to sound nonchalant as I fingered the buttons on his shirt. Because indifference is what I do best.

He chuckled tipping my chin up with his index finger. "I would take refuge in a third world country and live the way of the village people for a year if she tried to make a move on me. But I'd have to come back for you of course."

He smiled, I melted. It was all very lovely really.

"Really?"

"Really. You're the reason I'll always come back home silly girl, don't even doubt that."

"You should write a book; Five Hundred ways to make a girl fall for you," I remarked. He really should, he'd make millions off it. Of course then all the women would want him and I'd have to go ninja on them and kick all their asses.

"Are you insinuating that you're falling for me Miss Morgan?" he queried a slow smirk forming across his face.

"Only if you're admitting it too," I replied coyly sliding my hands around his neck. His hands went to my hips pulling me flush against him which made me let out a little 'squeak'. Zach smiled leaning in to kiss me softly.

"I'm falling completely head over heels in love with you Cameron Morgan," he murmured against my lips. Insert biggest, cheesiest smile ever right here on my face. "Well when you put it so nicely," I teased, giggling when he poked me in my stomach. "I'm falling for you too," I whispered biting my lip. His touch scorched the sliver of skin above my jeans where his fingers trailed back and forth paired with the look he was giving me, had almost driven me to the brink of insanity.

"You're the best thing that's even happened to me Cammie," he stated seriously. My heart stopped for at three seconds before it started back beating at a blindly fast rate. I pushed a lock of hair from a his face, letting my hand idle in his hair. I stepped back from his embrace then giggled at the look on his face. He looked like someone had just ran over his puppy.

"Come on," I said tugging on his hand towards my bedroom, smiling as realizing smirk crossed his face.

Now remember when I said I was falling for Zach?

Yeah, scratch that because I'd already fell and landed. Hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been non-existent yes. Here is a new chapter in apology. **

* * *

Over the next week Bex and Grant refused to be in the same room together. They also refused to acknowledge each others' presence any time they came in contact. In fact, they spent most of their days going above and beyond to avoid each other. To say they were beginning to get on everyone's nerves would be a bit of an understatement.

Macey being her usual charming self didn't care one bit about Grant and Bex's feelings and rather wished they would both deal with their problems without involving our little group. Actually, any chance she got to tell her opinion on the situation, she attacked it. She attacked it like a shark in blood infested waters. No mercy what so ever.

For example, _"I can't even eat my lunch in peace now. Like what the actual fuck? I'm hiding in the laboratory bathroom so I can eat a sandwich in peace guys, this is unacceptable." _

And of course, _"Why would you have sex if you're not ready to have a baby, huh? A little advice, there's this thing called protection, Use it."_

And then you can't forget, _"Is this fucking grade school? Why can't they just say they like each other? Holy shit, do I need to hold up flash cards for them or something?"_

And since Macey refused to take sides - _'I don't side with idiots' - _she got the best of both worlds, except that she really didn't.

Macey's was beyond annoyed. She wanted to kill something. We should know, she'd said so herself a few more than a million times in the last week. See her problem was that she was stuck in an all out war between two rival teams, or in other words, she worked in the same section as the two of them. The rest of us were caught between feeling sorry for her and finding perverse entertainment in her suffering.

And since our offices are on opposite sides of the building, they tend to stay on their side rather than trudging all the way over to our humble, peaceful little sanctuary. Being the two stubborn mules that they both were, neither wanted to admit defeat, so they stayed on their side, glaring at each other from a distance while they fought over Macey's attention.

It looks scarily familiar to a couple divorcing and fighting for custody over their single child, only in this case the single child was Macey. Not that she really wants to go with either of them mind you. She'd most probably rather try to rip out her own eyeballs with her nails before she would subject herself to that kind of torture.

* * *

"Zach, stop it," I mumbled pushing away his face from where he was trying – and unfortunately, succeeding – at distracting me from the important business I was dealing with.

"No Bex, that dress does not make you look fat."

Fashion is important business no matter what anyone says.

"Well then it makes me look like a slag surely," she snapped followed by a series of slamming and banging of what was most likely innocent wooden drawers. Always such a gentle lady that Rebecca.

"You know if you had a boyfriend you could be complaining to him instead of me," I started, "especially if his name rhymed with Brant."

Subtlety is not my forte.

There was a series of spluttering noises on the other line before she let out an indignant scoff and slammed some more drawers. "I don't need a boyfriend okay Cameron? I am perfectly happy being a single independent woman in a society driven by barbaric males who are not worth my time or effort. _Especially_ if that mindless male's name rhymes with Brant."

She was bluffing. I could practically hear the forcefulness in her voice, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was right. And yet again, I roll my eyes at the lunacy that is Rebecca Baxter. The Denial Ship rooms only for one, and that spot is reserved for her.

"Can you please just accept that you love him and want to bear all nine of his beautiful half Greek half German children while still kicking ass and taking names."

"Never" was the reply I received in a flat, 'conversation over' tone.

"Of course, she says 'never'." A shallow laugh escaped from me, the sound dry and sarcastic. "When you decide to stop living in denial I would love it if you could call me back," I said politely before stabbing the end button. What can I say; sometimes you need to be a bitch to get the point across.

I snapped the phone closed and threw it on the other side of the couch before letting out a growl and falling face forward onto Zach's lap. "Why can't they just love each other?" I asked miserably but it came out more like "Mmmfgrghuphgrf."

"I have no idea what that means but can I just say I _really _like this position," Zach said from above me patting my head. The urge to hit him was overwhelming, mainly because I was beyond frustrated and needed a medium to release all that pent up energy, and partly because he was making inappropriate jokes at a time when inappropriate jokes were definitely not needed.

Boys, always thinking with their heads and I'm not talking about the one above their shoulders. The yelp from above me conceded that my pinches were still very effective.

"How about trying to be serious for once," I snapped forcing myself upwards and setting a glare on him. A little impish smile crossed his face and he repeated what I'd just said in his 'oh look I have nothing better to do with my life so let's mock Cammie' voice. My left eye twitched. The couch suddenly didn't seem as inviting as it did a few minutes ago and I mostly certainly didn't feel for company at that moment.

"Look, I am not putting up with your shit tonight," I said and with a huff I heaved myself off the couch, dodging to the left as he tried to make a grab for my arm, and strode into my room ignoring Zach's protests. I slipped into some proper clothing and a pair of sneakers before heading back outside.

"I'm going for a run," I called out as I opened the front door, not bothering to listen for a response.

* * *

After spending two hours pushing myself to the point of exhaustion I made it back home. Every part of my body was drenched with sweat and my clothes were sticking to places that they really shouldn't have been sticking too. The run had cleared my head but it had also drained every last bit of energy I had remaining which meant when I came face to face with Zach, I was in no mood to discuss my what might have possibly been a slight over reaction.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" I sighed cutting him off before anything could come out his mouth. For a brief moment his face changed, an emotion I couldn't quite place flashing across it before it went blank again. An unsettling weight pressed down on my shoulders and a knot began forming at the base of my stomach as he gave me a quick nod, looking past me and walking back into his room.

It was practically by instinct that I went to chase after and when I realized what I was doing I stopped myself immediately. Running after him would only serve to make me look like a hypocrite since I was the one who'd asked him not to talk about it. Ignoring the niggling feeling I forced myself to walk past his door and towards the bathroom.

The shower helped ease out my nerves which and I could feel the sleepiness settling itself into my bones. My eyes started to droop closed as I finished rinsing out my hair. The hazy, dream-like state between sleep and consciousness began to take over my brain, and in a blur I had changed and was in bed. Except that there was one small problem.

Despite being tired as hell, I couldn't fall asleep.

Drank warm milk, nope. Counted backwards from one hundred, nada. Listen to the Relaxation CD with waves and rain and other natural shit, nothing. Even counting sheep didn't help.

And unfortunately, I knew exactly why I couldn't sleep. Staring up at the ceiling in resolve, the tiredness started drifting away, leaving that same nagging feeling to eat away at me until I was practically consumed by it and couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit I hate this. I hate my life. I hate everything," I grumbled throwing my feet onto the ground and stomping across the hall, opening Zach's door with more force than was actually necessary.

I was never good at dealing with guilt, especially when it came to Zach, so really it shouldn't been no surprise knowing that I wouldn't have been able to sleep if he was upset because of something I had done.

So when I stomped into his room, I had been planning on apologizing. Some shouting might have been involved with a slight amount of grumbling maybe, but I was going to do it nonetheless, however, it's a tad bit impossible to say sorry when the person's sleeping.

And now here's the thing about Zach – he has his guard up all the time. Even when he's acting like it's not there, it still is. But when he's sleeping, he can't keep it up which means that he's vulnerable. It's almost like seeing a completely different person – his whole face smooths out and he's stripped down and laid bare. Something akin to innocence practically radiates off him, and it kind of draws you in without you actually realizing it.

Being able to see Zach like that always made me feel as if I was intruding on something personal. To see him so exposed and open, knowing that he'd never let anyone see him like that – it felt kind of surreal sometimes and I enjoyed it more than I most probably should have.

I don't know how long I stood there just looking at him sleep. Moments like these were hard to find and when they happened to appear, it wasn't something I took for granted. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice told me I was being overly creepy and borderline stalkerish watching him while he was unconscious, but my attention was somewhere else – focused on the person sprawled across his bed in front of me.

Tip-toeing across the floor, I sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much in case I'd wake him up. A strand of hair had fallen out of place and was hanging precariously close to his eyes. The sudden urge to push it back hit me and before I knew what I was doing, my hand was resting on his forehead placing the hair back into place.

I should've pulled my hand back, it was common courtesy after all, but I couldn't resist letting my fingers drift through his hair, the soft strands slipping through my fingers as I passed over them.

"You know for a spy you're not very quiet."

I jumped back, my free hand flying to the base of my throat as Zach opened his eyes. They were a shockingly bright green in the darkness, glazed over with the remnants of sleep and drooped slightly downwards, but I could see the amusement in them as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"That wasn't very nice," I said, holding back the waver in my voice and then snatching my hand away from his hair when I realized it was still resting there. The trademark blush found its way onto my face.

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. He gave me a little smile, just a small quirk of his lips which I returned with one of my own.

After a few silent seconds, I looked down at my hands resting on my lap and began toying with my fingers. _Now or never Cammie_, a little voice whispered.

Exhaling a little breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding, my gaze slid back to Zach who was still watching me with that grin on his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I whispered past the lump that had found its way into my throat without my consent. He let out a silent chuckle and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I stared at him confused as he looked back at me expectedly. When he realized that I wasn't going to catch on any time soon, one of his hands reached across the bed to grab my hand.

The fidgeting stopping immediately.

"Would you get in here already?" he asked holding up the covers.

Oh.

And well, I didn't need to be asked twice. I bounced over to him, biting my lower slip so that my grin wouldn't explode all over my entire face. A warm arm wound itself around my waist, pressing me closer to him as I snuggled into his side. Resting my head under the little nook of his chin, he placed a soft kiss to my temple.

"They're really starting to get to you huh?"

"You have no idea," I mumbled closing my eyes as the sleepiness began to sink in.

"Stop worrying about it. They'll sort it out eventually," he said. I snorted out a noise that was reminiscent of a 'yeah right' and told him to keep dreaming. He let out a little laugh and told me to go to sleep.

I went without one complaint.

* * *

The next morning all the shit went down.

I went to work with a smile, feeling more refreshed than ever and walked right into a battle zone.

"Bloody hell I don't want to fucking talk to you!" was the first thing I heard when I stepped into the hallway of my office floor. The voice belonged to the one and only Bex, her voice carrying much more loudly than anyone her size should. Upon further inspection I realized what exactly I'd just walked head first into.

A fight, but not just any fight couple's fight. Shit.

"Don't say anything," a voice whispered into my ear as a warm hand wrapped around my upper arm in a vice grip. By pure instinct I slammed by elbow back and spun around to see... Macey?

I started to ask what the hell was going on when she began shaking her head rapidly, her eyes widening in warning. I took that as my cue to shut up.

When the voices rose again, my attention snapped back to them. Despite not knowing what the hell was going, I did know that whatever it was, it was bad. It was really bad.

Taking a closer look, I realized Bex's eyes were blood-shot and slightly puffy around the corners, the giveaway that she'd been crying and they kept darting from one spot to another, almost as if she didn't know where to look at exactly. Grant who had been trailing behind her, hurried to get in front of her before skidding to a stop and blocking her from passing.

"Well guess what? _I do_ and –"

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say?" Bex snapped cutting him off giving him a glare so cold my heart hurt a little just for him.

The both of them went silent after that, Bex standing with her fists clenched so tight in her hands that the skin over her knuckles had turned a stark white. I could tell just from looking, there was more to what met the eye. There was a war raging on insider her, a war she was fighting with herself.

It was a habit of hers that I'd only recently took notice of, suffocating her emotions inside of her till one day they just exploded. It either showed how horribly I was failing in the best friend department or how good Bex was at hiding what she was really feeling. It was likely a mixture of the two but I tended not to divulge any deeper than that, fearing what I'd find if I did.

Sometimes it's better to turn a blind eye if you know you can't handle the consequences. It's messed up - honest if the best policy of course - but it's also true.

Bex was good at ignoring her emotions, but eventually they did catch up to her, and when they did she never knew how to process them. How would she if she was only running away from them?

It had happened with Grant, and those feelings she had bottled up, denied and ignored had exploded right out of her as far as I could tell.

So with one final withering look she turned away from him. The bang of the door made us all cringe and the the sound still rang in my ears even after she'd slammed it, taking the stairs as her way of escape.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked a little stupefied and a shitload of shocked, the slam of the door still lingering in the silence that had surrounded us. Grant stood where he was, his back turned to us with one of his hands still held slightly outwards, frozen in his spot. And Macey looked just as lost as me.

My question didn't get answer for a long while.


End file.
